District 12's Boarding School
by Renee Tiana
Summary: Katniss and Peeta have never been in the same group of friends but have always had a crush on the other. When a new school gets built in the area and they both get accepted as well as Katniss' friends will they confess their love for each other? Or will their hearts be torn and broken by people they would never expect?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to the first ever chapter of : District 12's Boarding School. I love doing stories on the hunger games in the present day so here is another one.**

**Because it is the holidays and everyone wants me to upload I have made a schedule for when I am uploading for each book. Just so you know from the 18****th**** of August to the 2****nd**** of September I will be on holiday so I won't be updating. Also when it gets to the 4****th**** of September I will be abandoning the schedule because of school. Then I will upload on Sundays and Saturdays.**

**Monday- Everlark in University**

**Tuesday- Nightlock University**

**Wednesday- District 12's boarding school**

**Thursday- Nightlock University**

**Friday- District 12's boarding school**

**Saturday- Everlark in University**

**Sunday- Nothing**

**This will be in Peeta's POV and then Katniss' POV**

**Enjoy **

Peeta's POV:

"Boy, get down here!" I hear my mother shout from the kitchen. Today is my first day at this new boarding school. We have one day there to unpack (which is today) and the next is straight into a normal school routine. Somehow, I manage to drag myself out of bed and go to my ever nagging mother.

"Why aren't you dressed yet?" she half asks half screams at me. Ever since my father died last year she has been a bitch to me and my younger brother, Jordan. I am 17 and my brother is 14 so I try and protect him from the witch as much as possible.

"Maybe because it is 6:30 in the morning," I reply back and get a slap for answering back. After that she tells me to be ready by 8:30 so she can drop me off and never see her again. Thank god for that.

Currently, I only know one person who is going to this new school as well as me and that is the beautiful Katniss Everdeen. I don't think she even knows who I am but I am determined to make friends with her or even be her boyfriend.

District 12 Boarding School has just been built and it is for the ages 14-18. Only children with the highest grades and levels and behaviour get in and that's why my brother isn't going. Even though he is almost top of his class, he seems to think of himself as a bad ass and goes around his current school as if he owns the place. He will be stuck here with mom and I feel really bad for him.

I rush up the stairs and have a shower. After that I get changed into a pair of black skinny jeans and a "Sempiternal" Bring me the Horizon shirt and my grey high top converses. When I actually manage to sort my hair out I go down the stairs with my suitcases crashing behind me. I make my brother and I some pancakes and then I put my stuff into my mom's car.

"It's about time.." my mother whispers to herself as I get into the car and she speeds off. We currently live in District 12 so it isn't that much of a long drive. We sit in the car in an uncomfortable silence for 10 minutes until we reach. The second I take my stuff out of the car, she speeds off laughing. I'M FINALLY FREE!

I walk into the building in the direction I think the reception is and when I arrive I see Katniss Everdeen. She looks beautiful as always. I walk over to the reception and stand behind Katniss who is currently having an argument with the receptionist.

"I wasn't back chatting I WAS ANSWERING A QUESTION!" Katniss shouts at the receptionist.

"Manners child, I asked a rhetorical question and you answered," said the receptionist. On her name tag it says something which looks like Effie Trinket.

"For goodness sake," Katniss sighs as grabs her room keys and timetable from the desk and turns around.

"Nice shirt," she says to me as she walks up the stairs behind me. I smile.

Katniss' POV:

I didn't know Peeta Mellark got accepted into this school. He has been in my class since Nursery and I have kind of had a crush on him ever since. He was always in a different friendship group to me at school so we have never really spoken. All I know is that he is cute and has a nice personality and that's good enough for me.

Apparently, my best friend Annie Cresta is my new roommate and I couldn't be happier. She knows about my crush on Peeta and I know she will be proud of me for actually managing to utter two words to him without stuttering or blushing. When I arrive at my dorm number 117 I hear laughter behind it and I open the door to find all of my friends sitting on the floor.

"HI" I shout at them and they all engulf me in a massive hug. I had been on holiday since July and have only got back yesterday. Because of this they haven't seen me all of summer.

I throw my stuff down on my bed and sit down on the floor with them. We all chat for a while until Annie and I kick them out so we can unpack. However we all agreed to go to Johana's dorm at 8:00pm for a mini party.

*7:30pm*

Clove, Annie and I are all getting ready at Johanna's dorm so we won't really have to go that far in heels or whatever we are going to wear.

I am wearing a pair of black denim shorts with a grey off the shoulder crop top and Johanna is wearing something similar just with a different colour top (purple). Clove is wearing ripped skinny jeans with a ripped white t-shirt and finally Annie is wearing a floral dress which goes just above her knees. Just as we finish getting ready my phone rings.

"Hello?" I say

"Hi Katniss, it's Finnick, do you mind if I bring my roommate along?" Finnick says.

"Nope, what's his name?"

"Peeta Mellark. See you in a bit" and then he cuts off. I freeze. After a moment of shock there is a knock on the door and we see all of the guys in our group: Finnick, Gale, Marvel, Cato and now Peeta

**Sorry if it isn't that long but yeah. Hope you liked it and will follow and all of that stuff.**

**Cya x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyya guys! Thank you for the comments saying that you really liked the last chapter. I felt like it wasn't as good as it could have been but oh well. Just so you know I am changing the last chapter a bit. If you can't be bothered to read it again what basically happens is that after packing they all head home because school doesn't start for 2 more days. Instead however they go to FINNICK'S house not Johanna's and here they are now.**

**This will be in Katniss' POV and Gale's POV and Clove's POV! Enjoy chapter 2**

Katniss POV:

It has been around an hour since the boys have come around and we are all sat in Finnick's living room in a circle with the film The Hunger Games playing in the background. The female protagonist is called Gemma Envergreene and them lead male role is called Michael Millick. I love the film so much. Michael looks kind of like Peeta as well.

"Let's play our version of the hunger games!" Finnick suggests.

"And how exactly would we do that?" Johanna said narrowing her eyes. She and Finnick don't exactly get on that well because they are both extremely competitive so whenever one says something the other immediately contradicts.

"Well since my house and garden is pretty massive and my parents aren't home till the middle of September, so why don't we get all of the food and blankets and pillows in the house and pile it up in the garden. Then we have the countdown whilst we are all around the food in a circle. We then have to survive until 2:00pm the next day!" he said getting excited as well as annoyed at Johanna.

"I would love to but I'm not killing anybody!" said Peeta chuckling softly and I giggle as whereas the rest of the group just laughs.

"How about we just have to remove a belt or whatever tied around the persons arm. And then whoever wins gets to… make the rest of us slaves for the rest of the remaining day." Decided Marvel and with that we all get up and start grabbing the things that we need whilst Finnick gets the belts for everyone.

After around 10 minutes Johanna had set up cameras around the house and garden and we were ready and because Johanna didn't want to play she starts counting down from 10. When she screams go I run as fast as I can and grab a bag full of food and water and a blanket with some rope. I manage to get away from Clove as she almost rips off my belt. I then run away into the depths of Finnick's garden. I stop running when I come to a climbable tree which seems far away from anyone else. I clamber up it and sit on the highest supportable branch I can see and get out my bag and see what's inside: two bottles of water, 5 slices of bread, five crackers and a bit of cheese and a carton of orange juice. I sigh and as I do I hear a twig snap beneath me. I look down and see Finnick walking past the tree with Annie. In one quick movement I see Annie whip off Finnick's belt and run away laughing. Finnick then lies on the floor screaming pretending he was die and shouting that Annie betrayed him. I laugh. Relaxing a little I turn back to my bag and get out my blanket.

Just as I lay my head I hear Johanna on her mega phone saying," The fallen tributes are Marvel Quaid and Finnick Odair. Happy Hunger games and may the gods be ever in your favour!"

I wake up with a crick in my neck but I can deal with it. I eat two of the crackers and eat all of the cheese and decide to walk around for tributes to "kill". I stuff all of my stuff in my bag and decide to check around the house for anybody instead of in the garden.

When I walk up the stairs I hear laughing and when I look through the ajar door to see Cato and Clove. Without them noticing I manage to sneak up behind Cato and pull his belt off. I don't even try to get Clove's because before I knew it she was chasing me around the house. I jump over the dining room table and do as many tricks as I can because I know we are being filmed.

I run out of the house and look behind me to see that Clove is about to remove my band. Thinking fast I do a handspring in a different direction to throw her off and then start running in the direction of the tree I spent the night in. When I look back I see Clove has given up and is returning to the house. When I reach the tree I climb back up and see Peeta.

"Please don't kill me," I say quietly but he just nods and pats the space on the branch beside him. Nervously I sit and I look down allowing my hair to fall over my face.

"I saw you up here last night, Katniss," he said tucking my hair behind me ear. I look up at his blue ocean coloured eyes.

"Where were you?" I ask curiously, I was searching the ground around me when I was in the tree and I didn't see him anywhere.

"I was in the opposite tree but when Finnick started "dying" I went somewhere else because I thought it would attract to many people," he laughs and I laugh as well. Before I even know what is happening I felt myself leaning in and I see Peeta close his eyes.

When we kiss I mentally see spark and I have never felt anything like it before. I loved the feeling so I deepened the kiss and when I do I feel Peeta move away from me. I feel rejected but when I open my eyes I see him on the ground and Gale next to me.

Gale's POV:

I can't believe Katniss is kissing that idiot. We have been friends for ages and I keep telling her my feelings for her but she said she never felt the same way. But the second Peeta gets here, she is making out with him!

Angry and annoyed, frustrated and upset I climb the tree I see Katniss and the dickhead kissing in. When I reach the branch they are on I quietly creep up on them and grab Peeta's belt and "accidently" shoved him off of the branch. He lands unconscious with a thud and Katniss' eyes snap open to see me. She grabs my belt and jumps off the tree to attend to Peeta.

"Peeta OMG are you okay!" she shouts and she somehow manages to pick up Peeta and bring him into Finnick's shed. I follow her and keep repeatedly saying how sorry I was but she just shuts me out. She gets one of her bottles of water and pours it over Peeta. He wakes with a start and begins to panic.

"How am I here? What's going on?" he says in a rush but Katniss just puts a finger to his lips. I give Peeta a jealous look. Katniss never cared that much about me. But just like the kissing, Peeta has been here for a day and he somehow has won her heart over.

Clove's POV:

I heard Johanna announce that the only people left were Katniss, Annie and I. I promised Cato that I would get my revenge on Katniss and win this thing for him. The people who are "dead" have to sit with Johanna in Finnick's room where you can see the footage from all of the cameras. I will get Katniss.

Slowly and stealthily, go out of the house and into the garden. I make sure to keep an eye out for Annie as well as Katniss because she can be quite sneaky at times and very quiet.

"Listen up ladies, all of you have 30 seconds to meet up on Finnick's patio and battle it out to the death. Happy hunger games and may the odds be ever in your favour…" I hear Johanna's voice say. So this is like the feast.

I rush to the patio and hide beside the side of the house. I watch as I see Katniss jump out of the tree I was standing by and see Annie a couple of metres in front of Katniss. I see Katniss sneak up on her and was about to steal Annie's belt but Annie turned around and saw her. Katniss did a forward roll to get away from Annie and then got up and started running. When she reached the patio I waited until Annie caught up before revealing myself behind Annie. She didn't know I was there so I grabbed her belt.

Now it's just me and Katniss. Bravely I run towards her but she just side steps and drags me by my sleeve closer to her. I knock her to the ground and shout: "For Cato!" as I go to take off her band. Somehow she rolls away from me and before I can react she has my belt in her hands.

"BITCH!" she laughs. I laugh to and she helps me up. Everyone who "died" came out of the house and Johanna raised her megaphone one last time.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the victor of the Hunger games, Katniss Everdeen!" everyone cheers and then we go inside to watch the footage. I don't know what Katniss is going to make us do as her new slaves.

**YAYAYAY new chapter! Hope you all liked the Hunger Games in a hunger games fanfic. Cya all soon x**


	3. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3 is at the end because my laptop is shit and deleted it sorry x**

**Hello everybody! I have decided to do some shout outs on every chapter, so make sure that you keep reviewing/commenting. This chapter's shoutout winner is EverlarkForDaWin! Thanks so much for your comment it meant so much to me. Make sure you keep reading ****. Sorry it took so long to update, but as I have been on holiday which you might already know because I never stop talking about it. I'm back in England now though and in Year 9 (ages 13-14) and I am so scared XD.**

**Okay onto the chapter! This will be in Katniss' POV, Gale's POV and then finally Finnick's POV. Hope you all will enjoy and keep reviewing! **

Katniss' POV:

When I see Gale standing by the door frame, Peeta and I awkwardly move apart from one another and then I turn my head in the direction of Gale. I give him an apologetic look. I feel bad for him. He really does like me.

"Sorry about that…" Gale says breaking the awkward silence. He looks down at his shoes as he speaks his next words, "Katniss, can I talk to you… in private please." I nod and then tell Peeta to wait a second. He nods back to me and then turn s on Finnick's flat screen and starts watching "Two Broke Girls". He is so feminine XD.

I walk out of the room and then Gale starts talking. "Katniss, I'm so sorry that I pushed Peeta out of the tree! I was mad because I have liked you much longer than he has and then he just wins your heart over like that!" When he finishes his sentence he clicks his fingers.

"Why don't you tell him you are sorry and not me?" I ask genuinely puzzled.

"I wanted to make sure we were still friends?" he says ending this statement with a question. As the words leave his mouth I become aware of mumbling coming from underneath us, also out of the corner of my eye I notice Finnick, Cato, Johanna, Annie, Clove and Marvel watching from the banister two floors below. I whisper this to Gale and tell him my plan. In Finnick's house there are many secret passage ways and one leads from the third floor bedroom (Finnick's room) to the bottom floor (underneath the stairs). I tell Gale that we are going to go through that passageway and scare them and shout at them for listening in.

"Sounds like a plan, Catnip!" he smirks and then we head into the bedroom.

"Oh your back already, is everything okay." Peeta smiles. I smile back at him and whisper our plan and then we go through the trap door under Finnick's bed. I make Gale go first because I don't want him staring at my ass. We try to be as quiet as possible as we run around the corners of the deep, dark and depressing passageway full of spiders. It's obvious Finnick hasn't been here in a while.

"Are you really his girlfriend?" Gale whispers. I sigh.

"Yes Gale, I am and there is nothing you can do about it." I open my mouth to say another sentence but I get cut off by Gale's lips. After a second I realise what is happening and shove him away. "NO!" I shout at him. "Let's just get out of here". And then we set off again without uttering anymore words. We reach the cupboard under the stairs and we clamber out and creep up behind our friends.

"I can't hear them anymore!" says Finnick disappointedly.

"We shouldn't be listening to their conversation anyway guys," Annie says patting Finnick's arm. We chose this point to jump up and scream Boo at the top of our lungs. They all scream and panic. Finnick being the mad man he is starts running about and then runs into a wall and then falls on the floor. We all laugh as he rubs his head and gets back up again. Peeta appears from over head and starts laughing at the sight of Finnick.

"SLAVES! What were you doing listening to my PRIVATE conversation!" I half yell. They all mutter about how sorry they are. "I'm afraid it's not good enough! I want Finnick, Cato and Marvel to do the ice bucket challenge and donate £100 to ALS and jump in Finnick's pool at 1 degree Celsius fully dressed and then I want Johanna, Annie and Clove to take two shots of hot pepper sauce and then do the ice bucket challenge and donate the same amount of money. Gale because you missed out on your day of work you can take the two shots of hot pepper sauce and Peeta you have to jump in the pool along with Finnick, Marvel and Cato because all you have been doing all day is cleaning." When I say this I hear multiple groans and I wink at Peeta. He blushes crimson. I love having power! I hope I win the next games as well.

I set up cameras around the pool for the ice bucket challenge and the skinny dipping and then in the kitchen for the shots of hot pepper sauce. Before we return to the school we said we will play truth or dare and I swear they are all gonna get me back for this. I go to the kitchen first and watch the shots. The second the liquid touches Clove's tounge she screams and runs about trying to find some water or something sweet to bit into. For some reason she picks up a tomato which turns out to be a scotch bonnet and bits into it. She screams again and then shoves her head under the taps and drinks the water. Annie can handle one but when it gets to the second one she starts swearing and hopping around. In the end she shoves Clove out of the way and put her head under the sink instead. Johanna reacts similarly to Annie but drinks milk instead of water. Gale flips out when he has one and runs and jumps into the pool. By the time I have watched all of this I have tears in my eyes from laughter.

They follow me out to where the guys are doing the ice bucket challenge. They all join in and say who they are nominating and what the charity is and how much they are donating each. On the count of three they throw the water over themselves and all scream. For some reason Finnick's scream is the girliest of the all. I change the temperature of Finnick's pool to 1 degree and then tell the boys to get ready. Again on the count of three they jump in and then start screaming. They all swim around for the nearest exit but I have removed the ladders. Instead they somehow haul themselves out of the water.

"We'll get you back Katniss" Cato sneers at me but I just laugh. They all dry off and then we sit in a circle in the living room to play Dare or Double dare. Now that I am sat down everyone is giving me evil looks and I now start to feel scared. Finnick decides that he will start and spins the bottle around and around. I watch as it just about misses me and lands on Gale instead.

"Dare or double dare, Gale?" Finnick asks and Gale replies with dare. "Alright then, I dare you to kiss Katniss!" everyone laughs but I start to protest.

"No I can't do that! I'm dating someone!" I shout but they don't believe me. They don't know that Peeta and I are boyfriend and girlfriend. I get angry but give Gale a peck on the lips. They shout at me though saying things like "THAT WASN'T A PROPER KISS!" Just when I was about to protest again I feel Gale's lips on mine for like 2 seconds. They all cheer but Peeta looks sad. A few more dares are passed around and after around 5 dares I look ridiculous. Everyone wanted to get back at me so they abandoned the bottle and just gave me dares instead. Right now I am wearing a blue bikini (courtesy of Cato), a blonde wig (courtesy of Johanna) and Peeta's boxers (courtesy of Clove).

"Dare" I say tiredly.

"I dare you to run down the street naked!" Annie shouts. I just stare at her and give her an "f-u" kind of look. She just laughs. I get undressed next to the front door and then start to sprint down the street. The second and I mean the second my foot touches the floor everyone starts coming out of their houses. I run past an old man who wolf whistles and a woman who gasps and covers her children's eyes. I shut my eyes and then turn back to the house where I am greeted with a robe on the floor. I put it on and then start cursing profusely.

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED. The next chapter will be set at their first day of boarding school! Cya later x**


	4. Chapter 5

**Hiii! Sorry for not updating recently but over the week I have had lots and lots and lots of homework, so I will only be able to update on weekends now :'(. **

**Anyway, I said I was going to interact more with the readers so I will give everyone who commented on all of my chapters so far a shoutout. Make sure to follow and favourite:**

**mjsartgirl**

**Tamy Launter**

**Everlarkmakorraforever**

**EverlarkForDaWin**

**Thank you all for your reviews, it means a lot!**

**This will be in Peeta's POV, Katniss' POV and then Gale's POV. Hope you enjoy!**

Peeta's POV:

We have just managed to get home from Finnick's house and it is eleven in the night and I am so exhausted. All us guys share a huge dorm room and we have all already chosen our rooms. I ran into the soft orange room purely because it is my favourite on arrival. I was the last one to choose any room so I was lucky to have it. Apparently all of the others guys had unpacked and were waiting for Katniss and Annie to arrive at their room. That was before they even knew I existed and now I am dating the beautiful Katniss Everdeen. Cato and Marvel told me that the second Finnick arrived at the dorm he ran into every room dragging his suitcase behind him before retiring to the sea green room out of breath. Cato chose the red one and when he arrived he threw all of his clothes on the floor because it reminded him of home. Marvel, because for some reason he seems to think he is a hard-core emo, chose the black room with a view of the green plains behind the boarding school. Since we had already unpacked two nights ago, we said "goodnight" and then hopped into bed.

*Next day*

My alarm brings an abrupt end to my dream about my grandfather who passed away a couple of months back and brings me back into the real world. The first day at the boarding school starts at 9:30 and I don't want to be late. Before any of the guys can I sprint into the bathroom and as I slam the door behind me I can hear a thump at the door.

"What the hell was that?" I ask alarmed to whoever might have been out there.

"Finnick ran into the door. Again!" Marvel said laughing along with Cato.

"I need to stop making a habit of that, " I hear Finnick mumble before I turn on the shower and drown them out. I turn on my iPod and listen to My Chemical Romance whilst I shower and get dressed into a blue t-shirt and some black skinny jeans and my favourite pair of blue vans. I walk out of the bathroom and get knocked down by Finnick as he runs into the bathroom. I shake my head as I get back up again and pack my bag. I got my schedule one the day I arrived.

Monday- Biology (with Cato and Johanna), English (with Katniss and Finnick and Annie), French (with Marvel and Clove), Physics (with Cato and Katniss), Drama (EVERYONE), Design and Technology (EVERYONE).

Tuesday- English (with Katniss, Finnick and Annie), Maths (Johanna, Gale and Katniss), R.S (with Cato and Clove), History (with Marvel, Katniss, Annie and Cato and Gale), Chemistry (with Finnick, Johanna and Katniss and Gale).

Wednesday- ICT (Marvel and Clove and Gale), Maths (Johanna, Gale and Katniss), French (Marvel and Clove), Drama (with EVERYONE), Chemistry (with Finnick, Johanna, Katniss and Gale), Physics (with Cato and Katniss).

Thursday- Art (with Gale and Katniss), English (with Katniss, Finnick and Annie), Music (with EVERYONE), Music (EVERYONE), Maths (Johanna, Gale and Katniss, Biology (with Cato and Johanna).

Friday-P.E. (EVERYONE), P.E (EVERYONE), Art (Gale and Katniss), Music (with EVERYONE), ICT (Marvel, Clove and Gale), Maths (Johanna, Gale and Katniss).

Since today is Monday and I don't really have any textbooks yet, I put my three folders in my bag, my laptop and my pencil case and make some breakfast of scrambled eggs and toast for the guys. Finnick comes out first and he is wearing a checkered red unbutton top with a black vest top underneath and some blue skinny jeans. He runs to the table, thanks me for the food and then stuffs his mouth. Does he ever run out of energy?! Cato comes out wearing a green vest top and some baggy jeans. Gale is wearing something similar but with black skinny jeans instead. Marvel is the last to arrive and he is wearing a black and white beanie with a black t-shirt and blue skinny jeans. Like I said, he thinks he is an emo.

After we all finish eating we head out to the main school building to get to our form room, L7, which all of us have together.

Katniss POV:

**(A/N I think I said it wrong before but all of the girls share a dorm before. Last time I said it was just Annie and Katniss, but now it is all of them.)**

"Hurry your asses up! Yells Johanna to Clove and Annie, who have been spending forever getting ready. I just threw on a green skater skirt with a crop top and a beanie and viola! And that took less than 20 mins I'm sure. When they finally arrive we head out to L7 to meet the guys.

"Heyya," Annie said to the guys and then plonks herself next to Finnick. We all sit and chat until our form teacher comes into the room. I can tell straight away that I will not like her. She appears to have candyfloss stuck on her head in a heap with blue lollypops stuck in it. She is wearing a ridiculously short but poufy dress and extremely high heels. Her face was coated in a shade of makeup which was a completely tone to her arms, which appear to have been burnt from tanning and are now the colour of mahogany. She obviously doesn't know how to put on make up properly as she has masses of pink blush in the curls at the side of her head. Also, he lips seem to be stuck in a permanent pout as if she has to think about how to walk in her extra long heels.

Out of the corner of my eye I can see Peeta snort with laughter but then cover it up with a cough. To add to the effect I pass him my bottle of water, with a wink.

"My name is Effie Trinket. YOU MAY NOT call me Effie OR MISS but you shall call me ! Okay, I want you all to have perfect manners!" she squeals so loudly and high that I see several people covering up their ears discreetly.

"Oh god, who started letting mice teach at school!" Johanna whispered in my ear and I burst into laughter but cease when Miss. Trinket gives me a stare that could kill Voldermort.

"Is there something you would like to share with the class girls?" she asks Johanna and I.

"Yeah why do you sound like a prepubescent boy?" I ask and the class erupts into laughter. I try to put on the most innocent face I can muster.

"Was your mom a mouse and your dad a human or something?" Johanna asks sympathetically nodding her head, also managing to hide the laughter in her face.

"MANNERS!" she screeches even louder than before and everyone falls silent. "You two are lucky it's your first day or else I would have to give you a detention."

"We wouldn't want that now would we miss," Peeta says, wanting in on the fun.

"FOR GODS SAKE NOT YOU TOO!" she screams! It seems she can't take any more of us so she teeters off to the desk so she can take the register. Under the desk I give Peeta and Johanna a high five.

*Time flash to Drama*

"My name is Cinna and I shall be your drama and dance teacher for this year," says our drama teacher. He seems way better than any other teacher we have had today and he has only introduced ourselves so far.

"This term we will be focusing on music videos. I would like you all to get into three groups of nine please." He says calmly. We all oblige and all of our group end up being together as always. We all smile. "Okay so, throughout the lessons this term and several homework pieces I want you to all get together and create a dramatic music video. I want singers, musicians and dancers! You can all begin planning now!" he says excitedly clapping his hands.

We all move our desks into a huge square and then we start discussing.

"Okay so Katniss is singing, there is now question about that," Gale says and everyone nods. I blush and they all laugh at me. Marvel takes out a piece of paper and writes everyone's names down.

"Katniss will be a singer, Katniss will dance with all of the girls as well, Peeta you can sing as well and play guitar, Finnick you can dance with the girls and sing, Cato can play drums, Gale will also dance with Finnick and the girls and I will play guitar as well. Is everyone okay with that?" he asks, whilst finishing jotting all of his ideas down. We all nod and he smiles.

"How about we do Say Something?" Clove suggests and again we all agree.

"What about C'mon by Panic at the Disco and Fun?" Gale suggests.

"How about we decide about those to songs tomorrow and which ever one has the most "votes" wins " I suggest. We talk a bit more about choreography and some other things you might need and the bell goes for last lesson.

**FINALLY A NEW CHAPTER! Ikr! Hope you all enjoyed see you all soon x Bye x**


	5. Chapter 6

**Hiii! I'm sorry for not updating but like I mentioned before the workload for homework is increasing and everyone in my class hates it! For example we had this geography essay to do about tourism in Stratford-Upon-Avon and I wrote 20 pages and we had to hand it in within 3 lessons. Who does she think she is?! XD**

**WHO ELSE CAN'T WAIT FOR MOCKINGJAY!?**

**Anyway, now the rant is out of the way thanks for all of the positive reviews for that last chapter! This chapter will be in Cato's POV, Katniss' POV and then Finnick's POV. Enjoy!1**

Cato's POV:

*Time Flash to Friday*

I sprint down the corridor of the school and finally flop down on my chair in the form completely and utterly out of breath. Clove comes in a few seconds later equally out of breath and is holding her side. This morning we decided to unleash our inner child and since we both have the mental age of a 5 year old anyway, we decided to have a race from her dorm to the form room. She drags herself over to the chair right next to me and sits down taking big breaths.

"We really need to start working out!" she exclaims, taking a swig of her water.

"I already do, how else do you think I got these!" I joke, flexing my muscles. She laughs too and we talk for a while. After around 5 minutes the rest of the group trail in.

"You guys really need to grow up," Annie said disapprovingly, but we could tell she wanted to laugh at us. We all sit down and are about to start talking but Miss. Trinket came into the classroom, with a brunette confidently striding in after her.

"Class," she begins but then realises no one is listening to her. "CLASS!" she screeches and everyone, even the new girl, raises their hands to cover their ears. "We have a new student starting today, her name is Emily-"

"Actually it's Amy," Emily/Amy said. I don't know I'm confused.

"Well, anyway her name is Amy Moore and she will be staying with us. Please make her feel welcome." Miss. Effie finishes before "clip clopping" away to her seat behind the teacher's desk. Beside me I hear Peeta take a sharp intake of breath and I know why. She is very beautiful, but not as good looking as Clove. Her hair is a lovely light brown colour and she has green piercing but mysterious eyes. She is wearing a short floral skirt with a white crop top and she looks breath-taking. She sits down at the back of the class. After Miss. Trinket finished the register we all started talking again.

"Okay, we have narrowed down the song choices to Terrible Things by Mayday Parade, C'mon by Panic! At The Disco and Say Something." Katniss said, "Who wants Terrible Things?" she asks and Her, Peeta, Gale, Finnick and Marvel put their hand up. "C'mon?" Clove and I put our hands up. "And finally Say Something?" Johanna and Annie out their hands up. "So it's settled then, we are doing Terrible Things" she concludes and then the bell goes.

Katniss' POV:

On the way to P.E, keeps staring at the new girl and it's pissing me off. I am insecure already and then she comes along looking beautiful and is probably going to steal my boyfriend. I've got to find out what's going on.

"Peeta, you keep staring at her. Is something wrong?" I ask softly, giving him a hug. He quickly stops staring at her and smiles at me.

"No- it's-it's just that she looks really familiar but I can't remember where from," he says returning my hug and giving me a kiss on my forehead and I immediately calm down.

"Wait wait wait!" Finnick said stopping in his tracks. He slowly turned to face Peeta and I . "When did this happen?" he asks wiggling his eyebrows. I laugh and we both tell them how we started dating. By the time we finish the story we are at the changing rooms and I give Peeta a kiss as we go our separate ways. I follow the rest of the girls to the corner of the changing room and we get changed into our blue and black P.E kit. We have to wear a tight black t-shirt with the schools logo on it and a blue skort.

"Do you mind if I get changed here, there's no other space?" I hear a soft voice behind me. I turn and see Amy. I smile at her and say yes.

"Amy we might as well introduce ourselves, I'm Katniss, this is Annie, Johanna and Clove" I say and she smiles and says it's nice to meet us all. We all talk for abit about how high and annoying Miss. Trinket's voice is and we tell her to sit at our table for lunch and she accepts. We all walk out and head over to the boys, who are at the weaponry station. Gale is attempting to wrestle Peeta and is failing because Peeta is just awesome .

"Heyya, guys!" I say and give Peeta a kiss on the check, when he stands up and stops Gale from getting up with his foot on Gale's chest. He looks so proud of himself. They all introduce themselves.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Amy asks Peeta and Peeta's eyes suddenly light up.

"How could I be so stupid!" Peeta said hitting his head with his palm, "Guys, Amy is my childhood friend, but she moved away and I guess she has moved back again!" he says smiling. They both hug and I swear I tried not to be jealous.

"EVERYONE GATHER AROUND!" shouted Mrs Myers the sports teacher. She explained that we can train with weapons and then she said something about it benefitting us in the future. Weird….

I immediately dragged Peeta to the archery station. I chose the extremely difficult level. Basically, what happened was that life like holograms come up at you from different places and you have to kill them before they kill you. It's quite cool really. I go into the special containment room so that no one can get hurt but can look up and then I pick up the correctly sized bow and arrow and wait for the first hologram to come.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see an orange hologram run up to me with a spear and I reach for an arrow from my quiver and in the blink of an eye the hologram is dead with an arrow in its "heart". Another one was running at me from overhead on the balcony and I shot that one and it tumbled down squashing another that I shot a millisecond after that one. I shoot around 10 more and when I finish, out of breath I see everyone staring at me from outside. All of my friends, including Amy, were grinning at me and I blushed and walked out into Peeta's arms.

"That was amazing Katniss!" he whispered into my hair. After I show him how to shoot some targets we go to the knife throwing station where everyone is gawping at Clove who is throwing like a pro. She is jumping around throwing backwards and every time she gets dead centre. She shows us how she does it and I get 8/10 in the centre just like Peeta. We go to the axe, climbing, sword, trident, spear and intelligence stations and at each one a friend is showing off a skill. It seems that Amy is a pro at climbing trees and things like me. All that's left it the art station, Peeta practically skips over to it. He starts camouflaging his arm to look like a tree and it looks amazing!

"Oh my gosh, how do you do that!?" I ask in awe. He just smirks. I ask him to help me and he leans over the back of me and gently holds my hands and guides them over the piece of paper and eventually producing a masterpiece. "I still don't know why you're so amazing at this!" I say once again and he smiles and says that I could be too. I give him a kiss as the bell goes and then we head off to music.

I still don't know how I became so lucky.

Finnick's POV:

I hold Annie's hand whilst she talks to Amy on the way to Music. I quite like Amy she has so much sass just like moi. I don't get why people say my ego is so big though. We walk through the door and I sit next to Annie and Cato and we all talk about having a mini party at the guys doors to celebrate Amy joining the group. When we finish Mr Johnson (he likes us to call him Cinna) came through the door.

"I know that you guys have been told to make a music video for Drama and you can't do that without Music, so I am giving you 10 lessons to get the music recordings right and then you can do the dance part in Drama. Is that okay? Alright let's cracking!" he said enthusiastically clapping his hands together.

Amy said that she couldn't sing for her life but she would be a backing singer if everyone else would just drown her out. We laughed and agreed and grabbed a microphone and the lyrics that Peeta printed out before he came to the lesson and headed to an empty music room.

*End of the day*

Thank God we didn't have any homework tonight because we were all going to the guys dorm to play the legendary Truth Odair. We all sat down and Clove grabbed an empty 2l coke bottle that was in the bin. She was about to spin it but I snatched it from her. I snapped my fingers and told her that the game was my name sake. I had to start! She laughed and let me go ahead.

I span the bottle and it landed on Johanna! I've got a good one for her!

"Truth or dare?" I ask and she replies dare instantly with dare. "Alright then I dare you to lick Marvel's ear seductively!" I laugh and she narrows her eyes at me and does it much to Marvel's disgust.

*an hour later*

"Amy truth or dare?" asks Annie.

"Dare, bring it on bitches!" she challenged .

"I dare you to kiss Peeta!" Annie said and I saw Katniss next to me flinch. I think Annie went too far in Katniss' eyes. Amy stands up and goes over to Peeta and before she kisses him she says, "Just like old times eh?" And that kiss never reached Peeta's lips because Katniss had tackled Amy down to the floor.

**CLIFFHANGER! Hehehe. I bet you hate me know but oh well.**

**Before I go listen to these two songs, " Terrible Things" by Mayday Parade and "Therapy" by All Time Low.**

**Cya all soon x**


	6. Chapter 3

We are watching the footage from our hunger games and we have just got to the part where Finnick "dies". I look over and see him blushing and I smirk. He and Annie also didn't realise that Peeta and Katniss were right above their heads. I like the games so far even if it was Finnick's idea, maybe I should take part in the next one…

I feel Katniss next to me cover he face with her hands and when I look at the screen I realise why. She and Peeta are passionately kissing each other. A chorus of "Aah's" are heard around the room coming from everyone apart from Gale. We find out why in a couple of seconds.

Everyone apart from Katniss and Peeta turn to face Gale, anger rising upon their faces. I thought Gale was alright but now I realise just how much of a dick head he is. Why the hell would he do that? We all saw that that was intentional, he and Peeta seemed like they were friends up until that point.

"Get out," says Finnick struggling to keep his voice calm. Even though I normally contradict to everything Finnick says I nod my head. Gale was sitting next to me, so when he got up I tripped him. We all laughed at him and then he ran out of Finnick's mansion.

"Thank God he's away!" Marvel said and then pressed play on the footage so we could try and continue the video. When the video finally ends Katniss gets up and stretches.

"Alright then, you are all my slaves. Since I can't be bothered to do anything with my life, Finnick, Cato and Marvel go and put away all the leftover food and stuff from the garden making sure they are neat. Annie make me some lunch, Clove help Annie and remember no healthy stuff, Johanna make me a lemonade by hand with a lemon wedge and Peeta stay here," she says and then claps her hands signalling for us all to get to work.

"Oh I'll wedge it right in there…" I mutter under my breath as I go and get the lemons from Finnick's kitchen downstairs. When I finally finish making it and add the lemon wedge, I decide to get some revenge on Katniss. I snatch the salt shaker off Clove who was seasoning the food and add a shit tonne to the drink. Then to top it off I spit in the drink.

I smile as I walk up the stairs in the direction of Finnick's bedroom to give it to her.

Peeta's POV:

I hate that prick Gale. Why did he have to shove me out of the tree? It made me seem weak and make it seem like I rejected Katniss. I have like- no sorry LOVED her ever since Nursery and now she thinks I don't like her. I oblige when Katniss tells me to stay here. At least I am not cleaning like the rest of the guys.

"So Almighty Katniss, what job would you like me to do?" I ask and she just laughs.

"I don't have any chores for you. I just want to say sorry about Gale's behaviour. He told me he liked me many times before and I don't feel the same way. Every time I get a boyfriend he acts this way." She says looking at the ground, I can tell she feels really bad but It isn't even her fault. I use my finger to raise her head to look at me. I don't know how I got this brave.

"Katniss, it's not your fault. Honestly, if I –" I start to say but I get cut off by Katniss' lips on mine once again. I kiss her back with more and more intensity and then we end up kissing on Finnick's bed. Just kissing, but I'm fine with that. We get cut off again but this time by Johanna knocking at the door.

"Come in slave!" shouts Katniss as she sits up. I pretend to be cleaning as Johanna comes in the room so she doesn't suspect anything.

"Your drink Katniss," Johanna says and bows dramatically as she gives Katniss the drink. Katniss accepts it and takes a sip. She then does a spit take.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!" she screams as she advances on Johanna. I see a spark in Johanna's eye and I know she sis something to the drink.

"Katniss, it is just lemonade with a touch of two special ingredients. Spit and salt," she says innocently and then runs off with Katniss chasing her. I follow and I see Johanna in the hallway lying down with Katniss sitting on top of her .

"DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!" Katniss said slowly, spitting the words out at Johanna. She gets off her and then tells her that she has no more duties for today. She then walks back towards me and tells me to "get back to cleaning". I rush into the room and then Katniss kisses me again. I felt like I was in heaven.

Gale's POV:

I am starting to regret what I did. I mean Peeta isn't that bad. We were making friends yesterday up until the kiss. He is actually quite a nice guy, but I still think I am a better person for Katniss. We look the same and she is clever like me. We are a perfect match.

At the moment, I am lying on my bed thinking of ways to win Katniss over. If they get together as a couple I might have to find a way to break their bond. I don't want to break my friendship with the group even though I already have by shoving him out of the tree. Hopefully, they will accept me back.

Katniss' POV:

When Peeta and I break apart we hear another knock on the door and Peeta pretends to start cleaning again when I yell for them to come in. It was Annie and Clove with my food.

"This better not be poisoned like Johanna's drink for me!" I say angrily as the taste of the drink crawls back into my mouth.

"We make no promises," Clove said cheekily. I don't trust her and Annie.

"Peeta, can you be my food tester?" I call to him and he reappears from the bathroom with a cloth to make it look like he was working all along.

"Sure," he says and with that he takes up the fork and takes a bit of the steak and chips. He chews for a while and then smiles. "It's fine Katniss, they were telling the truth," and after saying that he goes back into the bathroom. I dismiss them both and tell them to watch the telly like Johanna until I call them again. I tell the same to the guys when they knock on the door.

When the guys turn around to leave, the doorbell rings, "Finnick, go and answer that!" I yell at him, even though he is standing right by me. He jumps at my tone and then leaves to go down the stairs with Marvel and Cato trailing behind him. Peeta reappears once again when I finish my food and sits on the bed.

"Katniss, do you want to be my girlfriend. I know it seems early but to be honest I have liked you ever since we were in nursery but I didn't have the guts to say anything," Peeta says and I blush like mad.

"Of course, Peeta. It's great to know that the guy I have loved since Nursery loves me back," he smiles and we lean in for another kiss. However for the fifth time today we get interrupted. But by this time it is by Gale clearing his throat.

**Hope you liked this chapter. I still can't believe that it is only 10 days until I am in Jamaica! I'm really excited because this is my first holiday and my first time on a plane! Anyway cya soon x**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'MM BACKKKK! Put your hand up if you have seen Mockingjay: Part 1? *hand shoots into the air* OMG IT'S AMAZING! Okay, I need to calm down.**

**So anyway, how are you all, good? Great? Alright! I hoped you liked that last chapter with the cliffhanger! Wonder why Katniss tackled Amy? Well you're gonna find out! This will be in Katniss' POV, then Peeta's POV.**

**Enjoy!**

Katniss' POV:

_Recap:_

"_Amy truth or dare?" asks Annie._

"_Dare, bring it on bitches!" she challenged ._

"_I dare you to kiss Peeta!" Annie said and I saw Katniss next to me flinch. I think Annie went too far in Katniss' eyes. Amy stands up and goes over to Peeta and before she kisses him she says, "Just like old times eh?" And that kiss never reached Peeta's lips because Katniss had tackled Amy down to the floor._

End of recap:

I jump tackle Amy to the floor. What the hell does she mean? Peeta said that they were just old friends?! I slap her and she cries out in pain. "What the hell are you on about? You mean you have kissed Peeta before!?" I shout pinning her to the floor. I have my hands holding down her wrists and my feet are on her ankles so she can't move.

"If you get off me I will tell you!" Amy spits in my face and shakes her head so her auburn hair is out of her eyes. I reluctantly clamber off of her and then sit down next to Finnick's feet. "Well, I didn't want to say anything but I was Peeta's first kiss…" she says quietly and my eyes flash red but Finnick puts his hand on my shoulder and it calms me down. "I used to live in District 12 but my father got a job opportunity to be a doctor out in District 5 so we moved there for a while, but not before Peeta and I became friends. We were best friends in primary school and when we turned 10 Peeta told me that there was this girl he really liked. That was you Katniss," she said and I blush and out of the corner of my eye I see Peeta do the same ," Peeta said that he wanted to kiss her but he didn't know so we kissed and that's all that happened I swear!" she finished, wearily glancing at me.

"Is this true Peeta?" I ask and he nods his head, his face still the colour of a tomato. "Alright then, I'm sorry Amy," I say and Finnick gasps.

"Did I just hear Katniss apologise to someone?" he says with mock concern. "Are you alright do we need to get a specialist doctor in?" We all laugh and then continue with the game and I go back to sitting on the sofa next to Finnick.

*Next day*

Thank god its Saturday! I think to myself as I roll over on my side and have a look at my digital alarm clock. It says that it is 11 already. "Meh," I mumble and literally slide out of bed onto the floor in a failed attempt to get up and walk to the bathroom. When I hit the floor, it sends a jolt of pain up my spine and that for sure wakes me up. When I finally get dressed into a pair of black converses, a white pair of short shorts and a black tank top, I head to the kitchen section and try to make some toast for my friends. I am probably the worst cook to have ever lived and I am sure nothing could go wrong making toast.

Five minutes later, and Annie and Johanna have only just managed to turn off the fire alarm that was ringing above my head. Annie climbs off from Johanna's shoulders and gives me a look.

"What the hell where you trying to do?" she asks annoyed and Johanna nods equally as pissed off.

"Well, I tried making some toast for all of you but you were all asleep so I put it in the grill to keep it warm and then I kind of forgot about it and may have ruined the grill…" I say quietly. Johanna lightly shoves me and makes me vow never to try and cook again and I agree. Since Annie was already dressed she took over and made omelettes for all of us whilst the rest of the girls got changed.

When we all finish eating we are about to ask the boys if they want to hang out seeing as we hardly got any homework this week but the TV flashes on. We had been warned that if something important needed to be shared with the students the Principle Snow is able to turn on televisions to give instant messages. If a student however is away from their TV at the time, a link comes up on your phone so you can find out what is going on.

I wonder what is happening…

Peeta's POV:

"You need to tell me how you make your pancakes taste so nice Peeta, I swear!" Cato groans as he bites into another pancake, dripping with honey.

"Secret recipe!" I smirk and he somehow manages to laugh with his mouth full of food. Just as we were clearing up the plates and the mess that Finnick made (I swear he has the mental age of a two year old) the television switches on and our heads snap up so we can see what is going on.

Principle Snow is sitting at his desk with his hands crossed over a white rose that was lying on the desk. He has a sardonic grin on his face and he when he bares his teeth in a supposed smile he looks diabolical. His hair is slicked back by what seems like a whole tub of gel and on his face he was covered in wrinkles and his veins were prominent.

"Good morning, students of District 12's boarding school. I hope you had a good night of sleep…" Every word he says that contains the letter "s" hissed and it made him seem so sinister. "Since this is the first year of the school's opening, I have decided to create a tradition which will continue throughout the many years of this school to come. I call this, The Hunger Games. Some of you may recognise the name of his event from the famous film series, but here we are bringing it to a reality. For those of you who ado not know what The Hunger Games is, shame on you, but it is a contest where 24 students are placed in a arena and are forced to fight to the death until a lone victor remains. Unfortunately, I am not allowed to kill of students, even particularly annoying ones like Finnick Odair –"

"-HEY!" Finnick interrupts but he is stopped by Gale telling him to shut up.

"- so instead, instead of dying you will be beaten to the point that you cannot continue. That is the only way for you to become a victor. Today, each and every student between the ages 12 and 18 will put forward their name to be entered into the reaping. If you do not you will be expelled. Tomorrow is the draw of the contestants.

Before I go, there is something else. Since this is the first year a twist will occur. Two girls and two boys from each district will participate. Happy Hunger Games and May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favour…" he finished and the television goes black.

"IS HE MENTAL!?" Finnick cries out and then goes to throw his plate at the television but he is restraint by Marvel.

"That's not going to help Finnick," he says in an upset voice.

I run my hands through my hair and suggest we go and see how the girls are faring with this announcement. When we are let in they are having a group hug, but they break apart when they spot us.

"So you heard the news too huh?" Clove said giving Cato a hug and he nods.

"We might as well go and register now and get it over and done with," Gale suggests and we all head off down the corridor to Principal Snow's office. Katniss shudders.

"What's the matter babe," I ask her, giving her a hug and she looks up at me and explains about how creepy she finds Snow. It's kind of cute. "It's alright Katniss, I'll make sure nothing happens to you," and she agrees to do the same.

Seeing as this is probably our last day together , first we head off to get Amy and then we decide to head off campus and go to the park. We spend the rest of the day running around and acting like two year olds. We might as well live while we are young ( **A/N If you thought this was a 1D quote go away XD)** .

When we reach campus I give Katniss a really long kiss and give her a hug. "Good luck Katniss.."

"Stay with me?" she asks looking up at me with her big, beautiful grey eyes.

"Always…" I reply instantly. I tell the boys I am spending the night with Katniss and they say it is alright. I head off with the girls and then get in bed next to Katniss, in just my boxers. When she clambers in, I kiss the top of her head and we go to sleep in each other's arms.

HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED! Sorry for the really long wait but my laptop was broken and we needed to get it fixed, but because it was Christmas holidays everywhere was closed and so we had to wait for my brother (who is awesome at fixing computers) to come down from Liverpool to fix it and it took a while. I'm sorry but here's your chapter.

Cya x


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! Time for some more fanfics! XD Sorry, if it took long but you know the drill with homework and stuffs. My history teacher is the head teacher and she wants to finish an essay that we have had one lesson on for homework. I have done one paragraph XD.**

**Anyways, I would like to thank Tamy Launter for her awesome comment on my last chapter **** I agree with you, we should start a trend #loveFinnick XD.**

**For this story Delly will be from District 1 even though she is from 12. **

**This chapter will be in everyone's point of view but I am just too lazy to write all of that out. Also, the POV's will be going on at the same time, if you catch my drift. Meh, you'll see what I mean.**

**Enjoy!**

Marvel's POV:

I would have much preferred being woken up of my own accord, but Gale thought it was necessary to slam a pillow into my face, because why not? After threatening to kill him multiple times, I dragged myself out of bed and into the bathroom. I wash my hair and get changed into some smart clothes. It's the reaping day and I want to look nice. I leave my hair all floppy and then leave stalk out of the bathroom whilst on my phone spamming my favourite bands Instagram account. They are called The Mockingjay's and I love them! I plonk myself down at the kitchen table where Peeta and Cato had made some bacon and eggs and dig in. I find out that I am not the only one who tried to make an impression on the rest of the school.

(**A/N all of the outfits are on my profile) **Peeta was wearing a green button up shirt that was checkered and black skinny jeans with blue converses. Finnick was wearing a blue casual blazer over a brown jumper and some turquoise skinny jeans with black converses. Cato because he is forever the Pokémon had changed his phone case to a Pokémon themed one and was wearing a red shirt with beige shorts and red converses. And finally Gale was wearing a brown jumper/cardigan and black skinny jeans and brown vans. They looked smart casual which was great.

"Who else is looking forward to today?" Finnick asked with mock excitement on his face and in his tone of voice. Everyone including me just groaned in annoyance. I am most certainly not looking forwards to this day. We finish eating and because the girls and boys are going to be in different areas we have to leave without saying goodbye to them. We left the campus part of the school and we walked towards the field area where there were already boys and girls waiting to be unhopefully reaped. We sign in and then talk to each other whilst in our roped off areas. In front of the roped off areas is a huge portable stage with three people sitting down on it on chairs. There was of course Principle Snow, and then there was Miss. Trinket the deputy head and finally Mr. Heavensbee, who I am guessing is the school's governor. After a few minutes of talking we see the girls arrive looking as pretty as ever with Katniss' sister Prim, they sadly wave at us as they take their place. I am about to start talking to Peeta again but the crackling of the speakers around the area cut me off.

"Welcome, to the first ever reaping of District 12's High School. We are gathered here today to reap two boys and two girls from their original districts to compete in The Hunger Games! Miss Trinket will do the draw," Principle Snow introduces and then Miss Trinket totters up to the microphone next to the district 1 girls, reaping bowl.

"For the girls….. Glimmer Rambin and Delly Cartwright !" a sob comes from a cluster of Delly's friends as she and Glimmer unsteadily walk up on stage. I never really liked them as they both seemed like bitches and never acted nicely to our friendship group in the first place. "And for the boys…. Gloss Ritchson and Marvel Quaid!"

I froze.

My friends gave me a group hug and I saw Johanna sobbing her eyes out and the girls comforting her. I slowly walk up on stage after Gloss. Why me?...

Clove's POV:

"GET UP CLOVE!" I start when I hear Johanna's voice bellowing down my ear. I jump up and chase her around the dorm.

"WHY THE HELL WAS THAT NEEDED?!" I yell at her, whilst the rest of the girls are laughing their heads off. When I eventually catch her I give her a scolding and then rush into the bathroom with some clothes. **(A/N all of the girls outfits will be on my profile too) ** I am wearing a blue and white striped dress that made me look like a sailor girl and red heels. When I am satisfied I walk out of the bathroom to meet the girls who look gorgeous. Since there was a spare room in our dorm, Amy asked if she could switch rooms and luckily she could. Katniss is wearing a Vulpix Pokémon black crop top and a red skater skirt with black heels. Amy is wearing a blue long sleeve crop top with a blue skater skirt and navy blue flats. Annie is wearing a flowy purple tank top and some tied dyed purple shorts with black ballerina flats and finally Johanna is wearing everything black. She has a black All Time Low beanie, black Sleeping with Sirens tank top, black ripped skinny jeans and black converses. I worry about her sometimes.

We all hug each other and wish each other good luck and then we leave out for the field. We see the guys and we wave seeing as we can't physically go over and wish them good luck. I'm prepared for this competition, don't get me wrong I'm not going to hurt my friends but anyone who tries to hurt them are going down. First comes district one and Johanna and all of us are distraught when Marvel gets called out. If Johanna volunteers for district seven just to be with Marvel, I am going to cry even harder.

"Next district 2!" Miss Trinket calls out and I pray that I don't get chosen. "First for the girls… Enobaria Golding and Clove Fuhrman!"

My heart drops to the bottom of my soul, but I don't let it show on my face. I give the girls one last hug, wipe away my tears and fearlessly make my way up to the stage.

Cato's POV:

"…and Clove Fuhrman!" I hear and my heart did a flip. I felt like it was my fault personally for Clove being chosen and that I had a horrible feeling right down in my gut that there was nothing I could do to save her. "She is strong she will make it through this," I think to myself. I have made up my mind.

"And now for the boys, Brutus Gunn and Jam-"

"I VOLUNTEER!" I interrupt and run up onto the stage much to the disappointment of the guys. They all look like they are going to cry! I will be strong though and get through this. Together with Clove. I walk towards her and take her hand and she smiles up at me. I will protect her with my life.

Annie' POV:

I feel like my heart is in my throat from all the crying I have been doing, first Marvel, now Clove and Cato. I can't take it. I collapse on Kat's shoulder and a new more ferocious wave of tears over takes me.

"District three now! For the girls Katie Bell and Emilia Kenton and the boys ….. Kane Nichols and Jack Oakley." Miss Trinket chirps and I see two twelve year olds, one sixteen year old and an 18 year old walk up on stage. I can't bear the thought of 12 year olds getting beaten for no apparent reason other than sick entertainment. I can't believe Snow! Next is district 4. I wipe off my tears and try to put on a brave face in case I am hosen. I don't want to be made as an easy target.

"For the district four girls we have …. Becky Styles and Annie Cresta!" I just have the worst look. I start to shake but I refuse to let any tears flood past my eyes. As I give the girls a hug goodbye, I look up and make eye contact with Finnick across the crowd, he looks as if he has been crying to. I tear my eyes away and the force myself to walk forwards onto the stage. I refuse to look like a coward.

Finnick's POV:

Marvel, Clove, Cato, Annie, it feels like snow is trying to rip our group apart. I can't take it when I hear Annie's name. Peeta is trying to calm me down but he is heartbroken too. If I do not get chosen I am volunteering, just like Cato! I love her and I am going to protect her. I am pretty sure that Snow has rigged the reaping just to separate our group of troublemakers.

"And for the guys…. Finnick Odair and Alfie Riley!" Miss Trinket says with excitement and I give Peeta a hug and he tells me to keep all of them safe and I promised him that I would. Then I walked up on stage and took my place next to Annie and Alfie, who looked like he was 13. I'm not going to break my promise. We will all try to find a way out unharmed.

I look out over the crowd and see Prim, Johanna and Amy horrified but Katniss was looking straight at me and mouthing something.

"Please, keep them safe…" it seemed to be, so I nodded.

"I will." I mouthed back and then gave Annie a kiss on the cheek.

Johanna's POV:

For district 5 there was my friend Holly Collins and then some people I didn't know who went by the name of Ally Smale, John Speer and Scott Roth.

For district 6 I didn't know anybody but there was Charles Rowling, Matthew Carter and Georgia Osborne and Gemma Mattu. They all seemed pretty terrified too.

And now it's time for my district. I can just tell I am going to be chosen. Everyone so far in the group has been and it's only a matter of time before Katniss, Gale, Peeta and Amy are gone too and I can just tell.

"For the girls Johanna –"

I don't even bother to let her finish what she was saying before I walk up on stage. I say goodbye to Katniss and Prim and Amy and wave goodbye to Peeta as I made my way through the crowd.

"That was rude! Manners!" Miss Trinket screeched into the microphone and then carried on , " Mason and Isabella Lupin. For the boys there is Jordan Toshi and James Proof." She clapped but there was just silence around the area. This is turning out to be a really depressing day…

Prim's POV:

Katniss is trying to be strong for me but I don't really mind if she cries. I have always had a shoulder to cry on and usually it is hers. It is the least I can do to return the favour. At the moment she is gripping my hand as if it was her life line and she was comforting Amy. At the moment District eleven is being called out and my best friend Rue and her brother Thresh were called along with two others. I cried into Katniss' skirt and she comforted me.

"Don't worry little duck, It'll be alright." She said into my hair and I hugged her tighter.

"District 12 now, the last district! For the girls Amy Moore and Primrose Everdeen!" Miss Trinket calls out and I freeze in my place. I feel Katniss shivering next to me and before I could move towards the stage she cries out," I VOLUTEER FOR PRIM!" she shouted and Amy and her walked up to the stage arm in arm Amy is crying but Katniss again is being strong.

She has no idea how much I love her!

Peeta's POV:

This is by far the worst day of my life! I haven't told Katniss but I love her and now she is in a death match?! This can't happen, I look at Gale and I know what he is about to do. He looks me in the eye and I nod.

"Next for the boys, Ed Lee and Kenny Valentine!"

"WE VOLUNTEER!" we both yell and then we walk up on stage. I vow to never hurt any of my friends and especially not Katniss during this hell hole…

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED XD ! I 'll see you all soon. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back for another chapter of District 12 Boarding School! Sorry it took so long but my laptop keeps breaking down so I had to put it in repair and shit. But I'm back now!**

**This chapter will be in Katniss' POV, Finnick's POV , Clove's POV and Peeta's POV.**

**Enjoy!1**

Katniss' POV:

"I promise Prim, I'll come ba-" I try to say but am cut off by the harsh sound of the door slamming shutafter Prim. The schools governors had dragged her out of the room, whilst she screamed for them to let go. I sigh and look down and see that Prim had left her pin on my dress. Before our father died (when hunting was still legal), he and I went out hunting and came back with a particularly good haul and we managed to sell the majority of it for things we needed like warm clothes for the winter and rubbing spirits for my mother's business. On that day, father said he was going deep into the mines and that if he didn't come back he wanted us to have something special and unique to remember him by. He managed to trade enough to get me my bow and arrow (from a dodgy store around the back of the hob, where the peacekeepers could see), he got my mother a wooden carved necklace with his initials on it and finally he gave Prim the mockingjay pin because the bird in flight reminded him of how light a delicate Prim looked the majority of the time and the arrow would remind Prim of him and I if anything were to happen to us.

I grabbed the pin up from my lap and ran towards the door of the building we were being held in only to disappointingly find out it was locked from the outside. I vow to myself that I will me well enough to give Prim the pin back, but for now I pin it onto my Pokémon shirt and wave my hands in front of my face to stop myself from crying. I keep repeating to myself that I don't want to seem weak and like an easy target and this helps me calm down. Also, I need to stay strong for Prim.

Another thing that I find really upsetting is that our parents aren't notified of the events that are going on. I think they are only going to tell them once we are defeated in the games. I don't want my mom to worry though. She will go into another depression stage and shut everyone and everything out. And this time I'm not there to help her through it. I don't want anything to happen to her.

Light floods my dark room again and the door bursts open, thinking it's another visitor I sit upright in my chair and try to look presentable, the better I look now the better chance I have of being sponsored. I am again disappointed when it just turns out to be a school governor who ushers me out of the building and onto a train which will take me all the way to the Capitol. Each district has 7 carriages, one for each contestant one for food and drinks and socialising and then one for the mentor and one for the escort. For some reason District twelve is stuck with the drunken Haymitch Abernathy as our mentor and then we also are partnered with the OCD Effie Trinket. I sit down in the food carriage and wait for Amy, Peeta and Gale to walk in. I didn't want anyone to volunteer for me but I can't change that now. Whilst I wait I take in the beauty of the place. Yes, I don't want to be here, I want to be at home or heck even at school rather than here, but this train looks better than any place I have ever been in my life. The chairs are all a plush purple colour with silver cushions that sparkle as if real diamonds had been incrusted into them and knowing the Capitol they probably were. The table was made of mahogany and it was polished until it gleamed, then I tear my eyes away from the table and look heavenwards and see the large completely crystal chandelier delicately hanging from the ceiling, it was beautifully reflecting the sun around the room at angles so every now and again rainbows would appear across the walls. At the back of the carriage was a large and possibly very expensive bar cart filled with all sorts of rare liquors and beers and wines and spirits. I sigh contently, allowing myself to relax a little and in the process I remove my shoes and place my bare feet on the carpet and I was shocked by how smooth the carpet was. It was like memory foam, embracing my foot and making it feel fuzzy and warm every time I placed a foot on the carpet. It felt like bliss.

"I can walk!" I hear Amy shout as she walks onto the train, she slaps away the hand of the school governor, whose name tag reads Lee Everett (**A/N Walking dead fans anyone?)**, huffs and then walks into the carriage and sits next to me. "I can't believe this, I just moved here and now I am entered into this death match! For fucks sake!" She huffs loudly and then she takes a moment to appreciate the beauty of the place and its unreality. "It's like a fairy tale…" she whispers, just as Peeta and Gale are shoved onto the carriage.

Once the governors are off of the carriage they slam the door shut and then the train starts moving. I'm guessing they were the last to get on. I quickly get up and I hug Gale and then hug Peeta and give him a kiss. "You didn't have to do that you know," I whisper in his ear as I hug him.

"Believe me I did…"

Finnick's POV:

I snap out of my trance from staring at the glittering chandelier when Alfie Riley, Becky Styles and Annie come onto the carriage. Annie runs at me and gives me a kiss and a hug and I return them both gladly, I don't care if it means I get hurt, I have to protect Annie. Annie and I break away and then she sits next to me on the love seat and Alfie and Becky sit next to each other on the two single seats in front of us.

"It seems the wonderfully, dashing Finnick Odair has never met you two before, sorry it was under these circumstances." I say breaking the ice. They both laugh and we all talk until the train starts moving when our mentor and escort finally appear from their carriages. Our escort is called Genna Mycroft and out mentor is called Oliver Halibo. They don't look like complete sell outs like the mentor Katniss, Gale, Peeta and Amy are stuck with. I feel sorry for them. Genna has blonde hair which has been dip died black at the ends and she is tall but that may just be because of the huge heels she has on, also she looks kind of pretty. Oliver is also very tall but he has bronze hair like I do but he has silvery grey eyes. He looks very muscular (just like myself, if I may add ;) )

"You guys don't look half bad," Genna mutters under her breath and then heads over to the food court and piles her plate high with assorted sweets and chocolates and then comes back to sit down with the rest of us. She sits next to Becky on a single seat and Oliver sits next to Annie on a single seat.

"Any of you thinking of starting an alliance?" asked Oliver, who in the blink of an eye playfully reached out and grabbed a handful of sweets off of Genna's plate.

"HEY!" she shouts, but she laughs it off. I ship them so much.

"Well actually, quite a bit of our friends have been entered in the games so Finnick and I were thinking of joining up with them," Annie answered first and then smiled up at me and I nod.

"I haven't really thought about it to be honest," said Alfie and Becky agreed.

"I have one piece of advice for you, don't do it," said Oliver after swallowing a particularly large mouthful of sweets. "Eventually, you will all have to turn on each other, if you even make it that far, especially with a big group like the one you are planning Annie."

"It's sensible, but we will figure something out. It's better knowing our friends are okay rather than just leaving them and going off on our own. What about strength in numbers?" I ask confidently.

"Yeah, that doesn't apply here. Okay imagine this. You and your group of 10 have just beaten up the last contestant and now there are only you five left. What would you do? Turn on your friends? Or run off like a coward?" Genna asks.

"Neither! I would say to them that it was fun having them around and then we can agree that the next time we see each other we then have to turn on each other. We aren't savages you know!" Annie says bravely, I put my arm around her and she smiles up at me.

Oliver and Genna just sigh. Genna gets up and leave to refill her plate once more and then she goes back into her compartment and Oliver goes over to the bar car and grabs a can of Carlsberg and walks off in the opposite direction towards his room.

"Well that went well," Becky laughed and just like before we just socialise and live the days like it is our last, because it basically is.

Clove's POV:

"KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OF CATO!" I yell at Enobaria. She is one of Glimmer's faithful followers but she never let on until now that she had a thing for Cato.

"As if he wants you anyway, you look like a dwarf!" she cackles evilly as she strokes Cato's arm, but Cato just shoves her off and walks over to me at the other end of the carriage.

I scream in anger and then stomp off down the corridor to my carriage and am about to slam the door shut behind me when Cato's hand catches the door and he lets himself in. I throw myself onto the bed in despair and then stare at the lights on the ceiling. I feel the bed sink next to me and I turn round to see Cato lying next to me.

"Clove, don't let her get to you, you know I love you," he says softly stroking my face.

"The second we are in that arena I know who my first target is, but I'll try Cato. I don't know how I will last a day on this train with her," I laugh at the end of my sentence and Cato leans in and kisses me. I know then that nothing bad will happen when Cato is here.

Peeta's POV:

"District one, arriving at the Capitol in four hours" says the intercom on the train. Katniss stretches and says that she is going off to bed. She says good night and then slips off into her carriage. I give her a while to get dressed, and then I walk in after her. I softly knock on the door and she lets me in. She smiles widely at me and then sits down on her bed. Since I brought my night clothes in with me I go off into the bedroom and get changed and then lie on the bed next to Katniss.

"You ready for tomorrow?" she asks staring into my boring blue eyes with her beautiful, silver grey ones.

"I'm ready to see you look amazing in your parade costume. Not to mean that you don't normally," I rush. I still get nervous when talking to Katniss sometimes. Her beauty distracts me. She thanks me and then she leans in and kisses me and I respond. Then she breaks away.

"Good night Peeta," she yawns and then starts to drift off into sleep. As she does so I get up to go back to my dorm but she grabs my arm, "Stay with me?"

"Always…"

**Thanks for reading as always.**

**Cya soon xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hiii! Sorry it's been so long, but like I said before my laptop is shit and always breaks XD. Also, whilst the internet was down I had like 3 chapters saved in advance for this story but in order to fix my laptop I had to delete all my files *cries *.**

**Anyway, this chapter will be in Marvel POV's, Clove's POV, and finally Katniss' POV.**

**Enjoy! **

Marvel's POV:

*in the tribute centre*

"_Johanna! Thank God you are okay!" I cry out as I run towards her. As I get closer I see that she has cut her hair and that she to face has bruises on her arms. She doesn't turn to face me as I call out. On the ground next to her are the bodies of Clove, Cato, Katniss, and Annie and they all appear to be dead, even though the games forbade the death of students. "What have you done?" I ask my voice faltering as I see my best friends dead on the floor. Only then does she turn around to face me. _

_Her eyes are bloodshot red and her pupils have turned the same colour as the pool of blood surrounding our friends. Her teeth look like daggers and she has blood coming from her mouth as if she killed them using her teeth. And finally her mouth is twisted up in some satanic, contorted smile. _

_She then makes her way towards me, oh so slowly. She lumbers closer and as she does her sadistic smile gets wider and her eyes get full of excitement, the irises turning purple. _

"_So good to see you again, Marvel..." she rasped and a shiver travelled through my body and it must have portrayed on my face as Johanna then mocked," Oh are you scared, Marvel? I thought you loved me." I then turn and run for my life and as I do I hear a corrupted laugh come from her mouth. _

_I run through the barren land in my poor attempt to escape the claws of death reaching out at me. I look behind me and see that Johanna is nowhere to be seen so I let out a sigh of relief and turn back around. The last thing I see is an axe hurtling towards my head._

I wake with a start, sweat dripping off my face onto the silk bed sheets. I have always been afraid of death or being hurt. I have got to do whatever I can to get out of the arena. Even though it is selfish to hurt my friends to hide from my fear, I'm going to do it. Johanna is my first priority but things might change in the arena. People might change. I'm going to change.

Slowly, I drag myself out of bed and as I make my way to the bathroom I look at the clock and see that it is 9:00am. I saunter into the bathroom after grabbing a towel and wash away all of the negativity of the dream that tortured me.

The scents that the Capitol use are revolting. How can anyone go through their day to day life smelling of "Luxury Lovely Lemon" or "Ravishing Raspberry Rainbows" or the worst one that I have seen – or rather smelt- yet "Sweet and Sour Chicken"? I try to find a normal flavour but fail and end up finishing smelling of "Valorous Vanilla". I jump out of the reach of the seven showerheads of miscellaneous temperatures and got o dry myself with the towel, only to be assaulted by the hidden dryer on the floor. Once I am dry, I head out back to my room, where three people are sitting on my bed. I yelp and grab my towel to cover my junk, my face turning as red as the "Ravishing Raspberry Rainbows".

"How the hell did you get in here?!" I ask rearranging the towel to avoid any mishaps. They all look like druggies.

The woman is rather plump and has a purplish tint to her skin and eyes. Her hair is also purple and stuck up in spikes around her head like a halo of thorns and her items of clothing are tight and purple too. They eyes seem to be sagging and she looks depressed or maybe she isn't a morning person. "Through the door of course!" she says putting on an excited voice.

"Oh don't patronise the boy Abella! We're your prep team!" says the other woman with way too much enthusiasm in her voice for this early in the morning. She has buggy eyes with dark blue irises that are scanning up and down my body making me nervous. She seems a bit toned down compared to Abella and she has blue hair which starts of very dark and fades down to a lighter blue as it reaches the end of her hair. She is kind of pretty but scary looking with eye lashes that are extremely long.

"That's Sapphire-Diamond," said the man. "And I'm Cain, follow us, we have a lot of work to do!" Cain said clapping his hands together. This man looks like he had been feeding off steroids and protein shakes and rocks since he was born. He is very intimidating He is bald but all over his head are tattoos. His arms are covered in tattoos too and his skin is ghostly pale.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" I ask annoyed.

"Oh nothing darling, just follow us," Abella says. I wrap my towel around my waist and follow them out of the room. "Oh, you need waxing and cleaning and plucking and ..." I zone out of what she is saying and take in my surroundings. Last night when I arrived I didn't pay that much attention to the interior design and just headed up to bed, but this place looks amazing. District 1 is the district of luxury but never have I been someplace like here. The ceilings are so high and chandeliers hang from the top and glitter or stars are on the ceiling reflecting light off in all directions. The is a fountain in the middle of the lobby in the shape of the number 1 and inside rings and gold coins are scattered inside as if it were a wishing well. "So what do you think?" Abella said after finally finishing telling me what torture devices they are going to use on me.

"Yeah, sounds great!" I say with extreme sarcasm and Cain laughs and slaps me on the back in a way he must think is gentle, but in reality hurts like hell. We finally reach the room and they tell me to take my towel off and lie down on the table to which I blatantly refuse.

"Oh come on! Everyone has to do it, you don't want to look like a savage in front of the Capitol now do you?" Sapphire- Diamond says and I get offended again. I am about to refuse again when Abella rips off my towel and Cain puts me on the table. Again I yelp and put may hands in front of my junk. "Let's get to work," Sapphire- Diamond says, rubbing her hands together.

*5 hours later*

I'm in agony.

What can they possibly do to me that would take five hours? When I am finished they give me my towel back and I hastily put it back on and look in the mirror. Apart from the fact that my eyebrows are thinner and my eyelashes are longer, to me I look the exact same. I turn around a put on a face of excitement for them "Thank you! I look great!" They all tell me it was nothing and they blush and escort me down the hall to where my stylist will wait for me.

*5 minutes later*

"I'm Ivana, sorry to meet in such circumstances," Ivana says to me and she holds out her hand and I shake it. If I were to have seen her on the street, I wouldn't have been able to guess that she was from the Capitol. She has auburn coloured hair like Annie's but her eyes are hazel and piercing. She is tall and slim and looks around the same age as me.

"Marvel, but you probably already know that," I say and shake her hand politely. I hope I'm not going to have to dress up in some ridiculous outfit, but I want sponsors and if the Capitol likes weird costumes, I'll have to wear ridiculous outfits. '_Anything to win Marvel,'_ I say to myself.

"So we have an hour till the Parade starts so let's get your ready!" Ivana says and I shake my hair out of my eyes and look at the clothes bag she is giving me. '_Please be good, please be good!' _ I zip it open and see something pink and I immediately hate my life.

It is nearly all covered in pink and purple fur. There is a thick purple waistcoat that goes to my ankles and there is fur lining around the outside and inside. There is then a sparkly shirt with black trousers to go underneath and finally there is a pink head piece. Why me?

"I'm sorry if you don't like it, it's my first year on the job ," she says eying me wearily to see my reaction. I put on a smile for her sake.

"It's great, Ivana, thanks." I say politely and her eyes light up.

"You really think so? I was going with the wealth theme and purple is the colour of the rich so yeah," she says excitedly and then she ushers for me to try it on. "You might need these," she laughs throwing some boxers at me to wear. I thank her and slip my boxers on under the towel so she doesn't see anything that shouldn't be seen and I get dressed.

Clove' POV:

"Please, if you don't get undressed we can't let you do the tribute parade!" Jadira says pushing her pink hair out of her face. Why would I want to lie naked in front of a bunch of people I have never seen before?

"I hate difficult people," Keely mutters. She has been pissing me off since I have known her and I have known her for around 10 minutes. Snide comments and judgemental looks just push my buttons. Also, I'm kind of jealous of her because she is so pretty and tall and because she doesn't have to take part in these stupid games.

"Wanna say that again to my face?" I sneer at her and she quickly backs off. I hate this I just want to get out of here unharmed, I just want to go back to district 12 with my friends and Cato, but to do that I have to win the games.

"For god's sake, Lambert! Pass the needle!" Keely says, brushing her blonde hair out of her brown eyes. Wait they are going to drug me!? Before I can object Jadira puts the needle in my arm and I feel myself falling.

When I wake up my skin stings like hell and I am in a complete different room alone. I also see that I am wearing a robe, which I am thankful for. I hate people seeing my body seeing as I have a low self esteem. I walk over to the mirror and see that my eyebrows are perfectly shaped and my lips are fuller and I look more beautiful. A part of me feels ashamed for putting up such a fight against my prep team that were only trying to help me but I hate being vulnerable.

I sit down on the table I was once lying on and I hear the door open. My head snaps around and I see an old woman walking in. She has pure silver hair and purple eyes that were probably once full of excitement and life but are now dull and harsh. She is quite small and has a hobble rather than a brisk walk. She also has cat ears sticking out of the top of her head which make her look like a joke. "My name is Minerva and I'm your stylist. Put this on," she says in an assertive tone that reminds me of Miss Trinket. I nod and get undressed and for some reason I don't feel uncomfortable or exposed.

She hands me a clothed bag and I look inside and find something that reminds me of roman armour. I'm not sure how I feel about it but I don't dare say a word against it under Minerva's tough gaze. It has an armoured front of the chest which looks like the feathers of the mockingjay bird. It also has a headpiece with wings on it made out of gold. Finally, I have gold leggings and gold knee high boots to finish the look. It's not as bad as it could have been.

*Tribute Parade*

"You look so badass!" Cato says to me when he comes out of the lift. He looks like Hercules or something. He looks so broad and intimidating and he is obviously going to get a lot of sponsors.

"You look better!" I say as I give him a hug, and our stylists come out of lift and load us onto our chariots along with Enobaria and Brutus. They are wearing things that are identical to Cato and I. I look around and look at all of our friends. Marvel looks embarrassed wearing something bright pink and I point this out to Cato and we wave at him laughing. He looks away blushing. Then I divert my gaze and see Annie and Finnick looking amazing. Annie is wearing turquoise dress that gathers at the side and is held together with a fake starfish. She is also wearing a crown of shells. The Capitol seem to have played to Finnick's strong points as he is literally wearing just net around his area down stairs and other than that he is naked. I laugh and wave at him and he does a pose for me and Annie slaps his chest playfully. Then I look around and next see Johanna who is arguing with her stylists for basically dressing her up like what looks like a tree. She looks quite nice but it's obvious that she hates it. I don't want to get involved so I quickly look away from her and too the district twelve part and see them all in black jumpsuits. I know there district is coal but isn't that just a little too bare? They all look great though. Cato and I wave at them and they wave back, I can't help but notice that Peeta won't stop staring at Katniss and I chuckle.

I hear a horn and then the gates open and Marvel's district goes out. I'm not ready for this.

Katniss' POV:

"I'll rip yours off if you rip mine off?" I ask Peeta as District 11 leave.

"Deal," Peeta says nervously looking at the flame on his cape. Gale and Amy are behind us and they look just as worried.

"If I get hurt I'm suing someone," Gale jokes and we laugh but it quickly changes to gasps of surprises as the chariot moves. I almost fall but Peeta grabs my hand. I look at Peeta in his cloak of fire and he looks dazzling and that means I must do too. We enter the cite and the gaze quickly changes to us and I hear cries of "District Twelve" as we pass everyone.

I hate the Capitol. Cheering us to our doom. I catch sight of us in a large television screen and we look breathtaking. In the deepening twilight, the firelight illuminates our faces. We seem to be leaving a trail of fire off the flowing capes. Cinna was right about wearing minimal make up: we all look more attractive but utterly recognisable.

Beforehand Cinna told me to hold my head high and smile and I will get sponsors so I do just that. I lift my chin higher and put on my most winning smile and wave to the crowd. In the heat of the moment I feel Peeta lift our hands into the air and I am glad because I feel like I am going to lose balance. I blow a few kisses to the crowd and the Capitol is going wild screaming our names and showering us with flowers. I thank Cinna in my head, no one will forget me now. Katniss. The girl on fire. I catch a rose and blow a kiss in the general direction of rose giver and rows of people stand up to catch the kiss as if it were real. Now people are chanting my name that they bothered to find in the programme. It all seems unreal.

Finally we pull up at the President's mansion and Snow (being the principle and president) comes out I give him the subtlest, dirtiest look I can muster without the crowd noticing. Then I change my face back to a smile.

After his speech we go back around once more and then go back to the tribute centre.

"You looked amazing!" Cinna said, clapping his hands excitedly.

"We are all anyone is going to be talking about!" Effie says her voice getting higher and higher as she gets more excited.

"Oh look, you're still alive," Haymitch says jokingly.

"Are you sure should be near an open flame?" Amy jokes along with him faking concern.

Peeta and I walk a bit away from Amy, Gale, the stylists and Effie. I realise that I am still glued to Peeta's hand so I force my stiff fingers apart and then we both massage our hands.

"Thanks for keeping hole of me. I was getting a little shaky there," says Peeta.

"It didn't show," I tell him. "I'm sure no one noticed."

"I'm sure they didn't notice anything but you. You should wear flames more often," he says. "They suit you." And then he gives me a smile that seems so genuinely sweet with just the right touch of shyness that unexpected warmth rushes through me. I blush and kiss him on his cheek.

"Let's go upstairs."

**Hope you enjoyed! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hope you enjoyed the last chapter and it's finally the summer holidays. Thank god! Also I have started a Marauders fanfic, here's what it is about: ****Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs have returned to Hogwarts for their fourth year and they are ready to mess some shit up. But when Sirius reveals a secret, and when Remus has a problem that seems unfixable, can mischief really be managed? **

**It's called I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good.**

**This will be in Finnick's POV and Johanna's POV.**

**Enjoy!**

Finnick's POV:

Hurry up it's the first day of training!" Genna shouted through my door waking me up from my dream that was for once pleasant. I'm dreading going in the arena just as anyone should but I can't really change that now can I? I gradually drag myself out of the soft bed and my foot makes contact with the icy cold floor which makes me want to go back to bed even more. Deciding to bear it, I put both feet on the floor and stagger over to the bathroom whilst rubbing my eyes to get my vision back to normal. As I do I glance over at the clock near my bed and see that it is 9:00am. I then yawn as I get into the shower and think of the day that waits. Training will be a breeze I'm sure but I wonder how everyone else will get on. When we had that lesson at school where we were "training" everyone seemed to do well but this is different and everyone copes differently under different circumstances. After a while I get out of the shower and walk into my room whilst drying myself off to find some clothes laid out on the bed and out of the corner of my eye I see the door close. '_Must have been an Avox_', I think to myself and then I look at the clothes. They look normal enough. I put on the training shorts, the blue tank top with a four on it and the trainers and walk out to have breakfast where I find everyone is already there and is eating. Alfie and I are wearing the same thing and Annie and Becky are too but with tight shorts instead of baggy ones.

I take a seat next to Annie and we all shit in a comfortable silence. I grab Annie's hand under the table and she smiles up at me and I smile back at her. I eat some bacon, eggs, and toast and drink some hot chocolate before we have gone in the lift down to the training area.

"Remember you guys are career tributes so show off your skills and get the game makers attention," Oliver says when the telltale "ding" of the lift goes off and we were about to get out. Oliver gives us one last smile before he heads back up in the lift to floor 4. I turn around and at first it takes a while for my eyes to adjust to the lighting but when I look around I see that we are the last district to arrive. We walk over to where a woman is talking but I don't pay attention to what she is saying and I look to my left where I see stations for all sorts of weapons and on my right I see stations for survival. When I finally zone back into the conversation I hear the woman saying, "In two weeks, 23 of you will be unable to move. One of you will be alive and well."

'_That's a bit harsh,'_ I think to myself.

"Who that is depends on how well you pay attention over the next four days, particularly to what I'm about to say. First, no fighting with the other tributes. You'll have plenty of time for that in the Arena. There are four compulsory exercises, and then rest will be individual training. My advice is don't ignore the survival skills. Everybody wants to grab a sword, but most of you will suffer from natural causes. 10% from infection, 20% from dehydration. Exposure can kill as easily as a knife," she finally finishes and then sends us off to do what we want. Annie and I walk over to our group who were already standing by each other. I'm guessing the colours of our top have to do with our district seeing as Marvel is wearing a light brown top; Clove and Cato are wearing dark brown; Johanna is in dark green; and Katniss, Peeta, Amy, and Gale are in black.

"So what should we do first?" Gale asks, eyeing up the archery station.

"Maybe we should split up?" Marvel suggested," I'll go with Clove, Cato, Finnick, and Annie, and you guys can go together." We all agree and then split off. First we head over to the knife throwing station because Clove started threatening us to. We walk over and I decide to try it. I wait in line after Annie and watch Clove choosing her knives. An instructor walks over to her and tries to tell her what to do but she cuts him off and I hear her say," I think I'll be fine thanks," before walking towards the target area. The lights around her dim a little bit and the first target lights up red. I notice that on the targets there are 9 target areas: one on the head; one over the heart; one on the stomach; one on either shoulder; one on either forearm; and one on either thigh. She, almost lazily, throws a knife with force aiming for the heart and the knife strikes true. She throws another knife at it but this time in the before turning around and throwing knives at the other two targets that had lit up.

"She is amazing isn't she?" I hear Annie whisper to me and I nod my head in total agreement. After Clove finishes she puts the remaining knives back down, smirks at the instructor who was staring open mouthed, and walks over to Cato at the sword section.

"Good luck going after her..." I mutter to Annie and she sighs and makes her way over to where Clove once stood.

"

Johanna's POV:

"Katniss, how the hell do you do this?" I ask frustrated. Every single time I go to knock the bow the arrow swings out sideward's._ I thought this was going to be easy _I complain in my head as Katniss once again demonstrates for me how to hold my bow and what to do. Taking a deep breath I again try to knock the arrow and it swings out and I lose my patience. "You know what fuck this," I say loudly and exasperatedly and I throw the bow down and walk off angrily. I sit down by the axe throwing station and wait for them to finish with archery.

I don't get how Katniss and Gale can do it. I watch jealously as Katniss with ease shoots down five holograms quickly. _I'll show her when I get to use an axe. _Normally when it comes to learning new things I am quick to learn and I can do it with ease but I'm guessing it takes years of practise to even come close to Katniss' standard.

Gale seems to be holding his own as well. He isn't quite as good as Katniss but it taking down almost as many holograms as her but with not the same accuracy or consistency. Whenever Katniss shoots I realise that she always manages to get the heart dead centre, but when Gale tries he can never get the same place more than once or twice.

It seems weird to see Peeta holding a bow as he doesn't really seem like the delicate type but he seems to be doing alright I suppose. Better than me anyway to say the least. Amy is at around the same standard as Peeta but she seems more natural holding a bow and seems to really like it despite her obvious lack of aim; when they all finish the walk over to me.

"I think you should have stayed at it Johanna, I think you would have been good," Amy said, noticing my bad mood and trying to make me feel better.

"Yeah, I doubt it, but let's go here instead," I say, pointing towards the axe station. Seeing as no one is there and the instructor is looking extremely bored, we walk over and I grab an axe and expertly spin it in my hands. When I do so the instructor looks up and points lazily over to the dummies for me to practise on. I slash and stab and decapitate dummies letting my anger out on them all not realising that since I have been here, my anger has been slowly inclining and this only proved it.

*Lunch*

"_Five minutes remaining"_ the automated voice rang out of the speakers around us in the hall, notifying us that lunch break is nearly over. There are 12 tables in the hall and everyone but our group is not really talking and eating quietly.

"Shit, I only just got my food!" Gale moans and starts to eat really fast. It's a disgusting sight.

"I challenge you to finish it all in 20 seconds," Cato says, daring Gale to accept.

"Challenge accepted!" Gale smirks and waits for Cato to start counting

"Really, Gale?" I ask quirking an eyebrow at him.

"I'll be fine," he boasts, sneaking a peek at Amy to see if she was looking at him. The girls and I both think that Gale has a thing for Amy and we are going to confront him later on to find out just what's going on.

"I don't know if I want to see this," Annie mutters wearily but she watches regardless. Cato says "GO!" and Gale starts shovelling down his food like there is no tomorrow. I'm not joking when I say this but I genuinely feel sick just watching him. Cato starts counting down from ten now and Gale throws down his fork declaring that he was finished.

"Gale look over there, can you see that?" Katniss said, pointing over to an open window where a bird just flew past. Gale looks over and nods. "It's your dignity flying away." She deadpanned and we all start laughing but Gale pouts instead and takes a drink. We all laugh and chat for the remainder of the lunch break and then a buzzer goes off, signifying that we have to go back to training.

**Sorry this one is short but the next one is going to be better as its the interviews I'm going to have to write so much *moans*. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Remember to review and favourite and follow! Cya x**


	12. Chapter 12

**I know, I know it's been like eternity since I last updated but I'm back and in *shudders* year 10 XDX. I'm sorry if I don't post as much as I used to but school is asking a lot of me right now and I'm trying to manage the best that I can **

**This will be in Clove's POV, Katniss' POV, and Peeta's POV. Enjoy!**

Clove's POV:

It's been an hour and I am still failing miserably.

"Are you even trying?" my escort face palms as he asks this question to me. I'm attempting to walk in very high heels and I'm used to walking in flats so this is a nightmare. I wobble over to the mirror and have a look at the atrocities on my feet. Yes, guaranteed I look way taller than I previously was but do I really need to go through all of this pain and torture just so I can be a few inches taller? Jesus, the people in the Capitol are so shallow. Reminds me of Delly and Glimmer...

"I hate this place..." I mutter under my breath and thankfully my mentor didn't hear me. I walk back over to him and I manage to stay on my feet.

"Let's just give you some flats?" he suggests wearily, walking over to the shoe rack and picking up a black pair with metal stud coming off of them.

"I asked for flats, _ages _ago!" I complain. I swear everyone in this place is trying to annoy me. First, fucking Keely insulting me and pissing me off and now this. I swear I am going to have blisters on my feet.

Today is the day of the interviews for all of the tributes and I am not looking forward to it at all considering the fact that I have stage fright. '_Fun fun fun' _I think miserably to myself. Each tribute has to go for a different angle to try and get the most sponsors that they can and mine is to be sweet but I'm pretty sure that my sarcastic, arrogant side will shine through and ruin it. My escort has the first two hours with me and that is to work on my etiquette and tell me what I should and shouldn't say. Then, after those agonising hours, I go to my stylist Minerva and she will dress me up in whatever she has made and make me look "sweet".

"Is the sweet angle really going to work? I mean I got a 10 in training no one is going to believe this," I say doubtfully, raising my head to look at my escort and he sighs.

"Listen, honey, people of the Capitol will believe anything and I should know that first hand. So just do as I say and be fabulous on stage and everyone will love you," he smiles tiredly and I flash a fake smile at him that he fails to realise is as fake as his tan.

In my private session with the game makers I just decided to throw some knives around and throw in a few tricks here and there but I noticed that they weren't really paying any attention to me so I got mad and placed a dummy very close to them grab ten knives and threw them one right after the other into the bulls eye on each of the target areas. That made them pay attention for sure. Then I glared at them all and walked towards the door but before I left I turned around sharply and threw the last knife I had in my hand to the other side of the room and it firmly lodged itself in between two wall panels. After that I dismissed myself from the room. These people know I am not the "sweet and innocent" girl I am pretending to be right now and I know that they will do what they can to stop me getting far in the games even if I am a career.

*one hour later*

"Umm, why is it so...pink?" I ask confused holding the dress up to eye level. '_I'm gonna look like a five year old' _I think to myself mortified.

"It'll match your hair, dear," Minerva said holding up to shades of pink nail varnish, indicating for me to pick one. I point towards the darker one as it's the closest (it seems) I'm ever going to get to wearing black.

"Can't I wear something darker?" I whinge as I throw the dress down on the table and walk over to Minerva. I can't let my friends see me in this.

"You're going to wear what I want you to wear unless you want to go on stage naked," she says firmly, connecting her grey eyes with my silver ones and I shiver. Why is this woman so strict? I huff and dejectedly sit down and allow Minerva to make me up like a doll, literally...

After around half an hour the time is 10pm and she has finally finished with my hair and my face. I open my eyes and look over in the mirror and see that (thank god) the makeup isn't too heavy and actually looks alright. But now it's time for the dress and the shoes. Kill me now.

*11pm*

"Welcome, welcome, welcome everyone and thank you for coming tonight! Tonight we have our very first set of interviews for our first ever Hunger Games!" Caesar Flickerman announces standing at the front of the stage and smiling a dazzling smile at the audience who were cheering wildly. "Now first we are going to interview Glim-"

"Can you not?" I ask venomously to Enobaria who is standing behind me in the queue. Currently she keeps messing with my dress and hair and I swear to god if I look like a tramp when I get up on stage she will pay with her life in the arena.

She just ignores me so I take action. "Knock it off, bitch," I spit frostily and slap her hand away and she glares at me but moves her hand down to her side. I go back to looking at the screen feeling triumphant and I see Glimmer prance up on stage wearing a practically transparent peach dress. There's no doubt that she is trying to be provocative as she is clearly flirting with Caesar and the audience. She tosses her golden hair over her shoulder and answers confidently; just watching her suck up to him makes me feel sick. It is clear she has no common sense and she sounds like a complete bimbo. After her three minutes are over she waves and winks at the camera and walks off stage.

Next up is Marvel and I actually start paying attention. He smiles and waves at the audience and moves to sit down next to Caesar and they talk about his training score which was a 9. He seems to be playing it cool and seems to come across as a confident guy who has intellect; take notes Glimmer. I step out of line for a second and I look behind me and see Johanna and I smile. She smiles back at me but her main focus is up on the screen with Marvel. A two more people go up (including Delly in a ridiculously short red dress) and then it's the end of District one and time for District two. I look behind me past Enobaria and give Cato a nervous smile. He gives me a thumbs up and mouths "good luck" and with that I walk through the doors and walk up on stage.

I smile and wave at the crowd as I make my way over to Caesar and fake blush when he kisses my hand. "So Clove you look fantastic today, doesn't she?" he asks to the crowd and they all shout compliments at the stage which makes me smile, "but what I really want to talk you about is your private session with the game makers. How did you get that 10?" he asks interested leaning forwards in his seat his teeth and eyes twinkling.

I laugh before I answer "Oh, I think we should keep that a secret don't you? I can't give away my special talent before the games have even started!" I say jokingly and mime zipping my lips shut.

"What a shame, but you must be pretty talented to get something like that though eh?"

"Well obviously," I accidentally let slip and I mentally face palm at my sarcasm. Luckily the audience laughs it off and so does Caesar.

"Now anyways, Clove what's your favourite thing in the Capitol? The clothes? The rooms?" he questions. It takes everything in me not to say that I hated everything in the Capitol but I put a big fake smile on my face and say that I love the people here because they are so enthusiastic and unique. Oh the irony, these are the reasons why I hate the Capitol. "Isn't that nice? What a charmer," Caesar says and he stands up and takes my hand and I stand up next to him beaming at everyone. "That's it from Clove today but we have enjoyed having her, right everyone?" he asks and the place goes crazy. I wave and say goodbye and walk off the stage. Now if that isn't going to get me sponsors I don't know what will.

Katniss' POV:

I need to stop zoning out. Gale had just finished his interview and the crowd loved him and I had somehow ended up centre stage shaking hands with Caesar and he luckily has the good grace not to wipe his hand off on his blazer the second I let go.

"So, Katniss, the Capitol must be a huge change from District 12. What have you enjoyed the most since you have been here?" he asks.

_Wait did he say something? Oh my god I didn't hear him! I'm gonna die_ I think to myself. I look him in the eye and pull a face that hopefully asks him to repeat the question and he understands and asks again. I think fast and say the first thing that came to mind. "The lamb stew" I manage to get out of my dry throat. It's the only thing here besides Cinna that has made me feel remotely happy. Caesar laughs as I say this and I realise that the audience has joined in and I look at them and smile.

"The one with the dried plums? Oh I could eat them all day every day" then he turns to the crowd with a horrified expression on his face and asks, "It doesn't show does it?" and they all shout reassurances back at him and clap. "Now anyways Katniss you at that chariot ride made my heart literally stop. You looked absolutely stunning! What did you think of that costume?" he asks.

I vaguely remember Cinna telling me that I should be honest so I say "You mean after I got over the fact I could be burnt to death?" I say and everyone in the room laughs a real laugh. "Well I thought it was amazing and I can barely believe what I'm wearing now I mean look at it!" I say spreading out the skirt and the audience "ooh"'s and "aah"'s and in the distance I think I can make out Cinna moving his fingers around in a circle so I stand up and twirl and the bottom of the dress starts catching fire.

"Ooh, do that again!" Caesar says and so I lift my arms up like a bird and spin, allowing the flames to engulf me and the crowd breaks into cheers. I stop eventually though seeing as I'm dizzy. "Good idea you should probably sit down, we can't have you following in your mentors footsteps," Caesar jokes and the cameras move around to film Haymitch who laughs good-naturedly and the cameras move back to me.

"Okay so Katniss, back to when your sister was called at the reaping, what can you tell us about your sister?" he asks, his mood much quieter and calmer now. I really don't want to tell the Capitol about my sister but I guess I can't really just ignore his question.

"She's only 12 and I love her more than anything," I say quietly and the room is so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"What did you say to her afterwards," he asks softly putting his hand over mine.

"I promised her that I would win. I promised that I would win for her..." I say as I think about Prim back at school probably watching this interview.

"I bet you did," Caesar says giving my hand a squeeze and standing up. "I'm sorry we are out of time but best of luck Katniss Everdeen, the Girl on Fire!" The hall starts cheering again and I walk of stage waving at the crowd.

Peeta's POV:

I watch in awe as Katniss spins on stage. She has no idea the effect she can have particularly on me. Katniss looks beautiful up there spinning and smiling on stage and like I said before flames really suit her. After watching her up on stage it's finally my turn to go up so I straighten my tie and walk up on stage smiling and I see people faint and cheer and shout. I make my way over to Caesar Flickerman and he gestures to the seat next to him after he finished introducing me.

We discuss my training score of 8 and then he asks me "What's the difference between district 12 and the Capitol?"

"Well I guess the showers," I say nodding, trying to not slap myself in the face for that stupid answer.

"Alright then, everyone we have different showers," Caesar says to the audience and they burst into laughter and I do as well and decided to just go along with it.

"Now tell me do I smell like roses to you?" and I lean forwards and allow him to take a sniff and the audience goes wild once again. They are kind of giving me a headache but I go along with it. We take it in turns to sniff each other which makes the crowd laugh even more than they were previously if that is even possible. The laughter dies down after a while and Caesar asks me the next question.

"So Peeta, handsome lad like you, there must be some special girl at home; come on, what's her name?" he says to me and he leans forwards in his chair so he couldn't miss a word. The hall was silent now. The _silence_ was like a vacuum, creating an overwhelming sense of emptiness within me. Through my head the questions "should I do it?" "Should I tell them?" "What would she do?" run around my head along with the consequences of each action. But maybe, just maybe there is a way we can benefit from this...

I decide to break the silence which hopefully wasn't too long and I sigh, "well there is this one girl. I've had a crush on her ever since I can remember. But I'm pretty sure she didn't know I was alive up until the reaping."

Sounds of sympathy and empathy emit from the crowd. They can all relate to unrequited love.

"Does she have another fellow?" asks Caesar interested. I look around at the audience and see that they too are clinging to my every word.

"No she doesn't but a lot of boys like her," I say.

"Here's what you do. You win, yo go home, and then she can't possibly turn you down then can she?" he says encouragingly.

"Thanks but," I let out a small laugh, "I don't think winning is going to help in my case."

"Why ever not?" Caesar says mystified, leaning closer.

I blush red and decide to go for it. "Because...because...she came here with me."

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! Sorry not sorry for the cliffhanger XD I can't wait for mockingjay can you?**

**Cya soon guys x**

**P.S. Silent readers speak up!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm finally back and happy new year everyone! I can only imagine how messed up 2016 is going to be based on what happened in 2015 XD **

**This chapter will be in Cato's POV. Enjoy!**

Cato's POV

_Clove screamed._

_It was the kind of scream that made my blood run cold. It pierced my brain and ignited some sort of urgency in me; a sense to protect. Adrenaline surged through my veins, fight or flight? Stand or run? Be a hero or a coward? My fingers curled up into the palms of my hand as I made the decision._

_I ran._

_A strident, sonorous, scared scream erupted behind me as Clove was attacked. My heart longed for me to look backwards by my head thought it knew better. So I carried on running. _

Panting, I sit bolt upright in bed thinking what the hell that dream was about. The only thing going through my mind was why on earth I would leave Clove alone to suffer. Her scream is still resonating in my head, her scream is piercing the veil over my heart, and her scream chills me to the bone.

Holding my now pounding head, I slowly manage to get myself to sit up. I yawn, look over at the clock and see that I only have 5 hours left before I'm going to be in the arena. Great...

I clamber out of the bed and make my way to the bathroom. After showering, washing my hair, and getting dressed, I reach towards the door handle but freeze when I hear a crash on the other side of the door. The hairs on the back of my neck stand on end and my knees start to knock as the adrenaline kicks in. I lean towards the metallic door...

"Be more careful! You're making too much noise" the first hushed voice says, it sounds like it belongs to a male but with the Capitol nowadays who knows.

"Well excuse you, you're making just as much noise as I am by telling me to be quiet!" the second voice whispered harshly. This voice also sounds male just a bit lower than the first.

I snap my head around and quickly scan the bathroom for anything I can use to defend myself. Deciding on a towel rack, I pick it up, take a breath, kick the door open and start swinging. I hear a voice yelp in pain as I make contact with someone and then I hear a third voice: "JUST GRAB HIM!"

A pair of calloused, rough hands makes contact with my wrists and another pair of larger hands grabs my neck. I writhe and try to squirm away from their touch even though I know every attempt is futile. My panic finally starts to kick in. My mind is rushing, my head is throbbing, my chest is heaving, my hands are shaking, my heart palpitating, my lungs are failing, and I'm panicking.

"Hold him still!" the second man said and I feel something cold press against the vein in my neck. In one last ditch effort to save myself I kick out but unfortunately my foot hits only the cold air. The needle pushes into my skin and I cry out, but slowly I feel myself stop shaking and feel all of my senses slowly fade away instead.

One light.

Two faces.

Three needles.

The first six things I register when I wake up.

I squint at the bright light and try to move only to figure out I have been tied down to the bed. I try to open my mouth but realise that my voice has failed me and won't come to my call. The two faces above me don't seem to have noticed I have woken up and they continue to have their conversation. Their faces are covered in surgeon masks but they both appear to be animalistic looking females. One has monkey ears the size of dinner plates emitting from her head and large sunken eyes, the other sporting delicate cat ears and whiskers. On the rack next to my head I see my name and next to it the three needles and notice that they all have different labels on them: _Fight, Flight, Freight..._

Their voices vibrations make no sense as they reach my brain. I feel disorientated as I watch them talk but not hear a thing. The one who looks like _Curious George_ reaches her hand over and grabs one of the needles. They finally look down and notice that I am staring at them. The cat grins a sickening, mischievous grin that reminds me of a Cheshire cat as she sees my worried eyes.

Suddenly, as if someone had flipped a switch I can hear again. There is a low buzzing sound travelling around the room making my head pound and I hear the cat woman purr my name.

"Huh, Cato is it...?" she trails off and purrs. I shudder. "Don't worry; you shouldn't be able to feel a thing. I'll explain what's going on whilst you get your dose." She grins at me again making me feel even more on edge and uneasy.

I look to my left and see the monkey lady checking the dosage in the needle. Inside this needle the liquid is a serene aqua that doesn't fit the atmosphere at all. I look at the side and notice that the _Flight _needle has removed from the rack. The _Fight _needle has a blood substance in it that looks menacing and the _Freight _needle looks as if someone has captured and liquefied the sun's rays. It emits a soft golden glow that looks both welcoming and dangerous at the same time.

"As you know this is the first year of the games," the cat lady starts off. She stops, licks the back of her paw a few times and continues. "President Snow wanted us to make sure it was a success and gave us the names of a certain few to stir up some trouble for us and make the games go out with a bang!" She produces a cat like screech at the end and starts laughing or hissing (I'm not really sure which one).

I feel someone lift up my forearm and I see the monkey lady preparing the needle.

Once the cat woman regains her composure she continues, "So we had these needles created for those certain few with orders on which to give each one. You lucky fellow are getting the flight needle!" She laughs again and playfully shoves my shoulder and gets a scolding from _Curious George _for distracting her. "You know when you have an adrenaline rush and some people call it your "Fight or Flight" reaction? Well we found ways to only make one of them come into play, and we added a twist as well." She claps her paws together excitedly. "We added a Freight response. You can figure out what that is when you're in the arena. Remember the games change people, Cato..."

I feel a sharp stab go through my arm and feel the cool blue liquid flow through my veins. My eyelids begin to droop again and I lose consciousness once more.

This time I wake up, I realise I am on the floor. I look around and see a tube large enough to fit a human inside in one corner of the room. On the other side I see a door with a lock on it. In front of me I see a table with a drawer slightly open. My curiosity gets the better of me and I open it and take out what seems to be a clipboard and what's on it makes my blood run cold.

"Marvel, District 1- Flight; Delly, District 1- Freight; Glimmer, District 1- Fight; Cato, District 2-Flight; Clove, District 2- Freight; Enobaria, District 2- Fight; Finnick, District 4- Fight; Annie, District 4- Flight; Johanna, District 7- Fight; Peeta, District 12- Fight; Gale, District 12- Flight; Amy, District 12- Freight; Katniss, District 12- Fight."

All of my friends, all of my enemies, we are all victims in this and we now all have one common enemy: The Capitol. I won't let these games control me or anyone. I'll try my best to fight what they put in me and come out victorious and won't let anyone, not even Clove, stand in my way and stop me from defying the Capitol.

Shaking slightly from anger and determination, I slam the clipboard back into the drawer, stand up and look around the room. However, before I can make an advance to something the door opens and my stylist walks through. He throws an outfit at me.

"Put it on. You have 5 minutes, don't waste time," he says expressionlessly, almost bored if anything. I quickly get changed out of my old clothes into my arena clothes. "The leggings and jacket radiate body warmth don't lose them. Your boots are reinforced so they shouldn't break. Your shirt can rip easily so keep that in mind if you get wounded. Your belt has multiple uses that you can figure out on your own."

An automated voice rings out around us, "30 seconds remaining."

"Your token is in your back pocket. Go to the cornucopia, get weapons survive, Cato. Good luck," he says solemnly. He holds out his tan hand and I shake it. I slowly walk over to the tube whose doors have now opened. I step inside and the platform beneath me starts to rise.

It takes a while for my eyes to adjust to the light so instead I ask my other senses to give me a clue as to where I am. I take a deep breath in a get rewarded with a musky, damp, earthy smell that reminds me of district twelve. I hear birds and the wind whistling between the trees so I guess I'm in a woodland area. Slowly, I open my eyes and see... a mountain?

Behind me there are trees and a treacherous drop to an area with a lake and a meadow and more trees. In front of me is a violent river and a huge mountain with a cornucopia on the side where there is a platform. There are weapons as far as the eye can see. The tributes this time are spread out in a long line all facing the river and the mountain. About 4 to my right I see Katniss and she is focused on the bow and arrow I can see in the distance. On my direct left there is Johanna who seems to have a red glint in her eye.

"30, 29, 28, 27, 26, 25..." the voice starts to count down and my panic sets in again. Tybalt (my stylist) told me to go for the cornucopia but can I really do that? Can I really climb that high? Can I even make it?

"19, 18, 17, 16, 15..." my hands shake as I make my decision in my head. It's the only way to make it, it's the only way to survive out here.

"9, 8, 7, 6, 5..."

"Good luck, Clove" I whisper to myself. Adrenaline surges through my veins, fight or flight? Stand or run? Be a hero or a coward? My fingers curl up into the palms of my hand and I make the decision.

"4, 3, 2, 1,"

I turn and sprint towards the meadow.


	14. Chapter 14

**This will be in everyone's POV probably. Well enough to tell you what's going on with everyone anyways.**

Katniss POV:

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1,"

A canon fires and I sprint off towards the mountain with a new kind of fire inside of my chest. I feel more powerful- no more in control of myself than I was before and I feel it has something to do with that injection. Regardless, I always had an inferno in me that brought out the best in me and told me to fight and so this drives me forwards to the mountain. I try to wade through the river but realise that it is very deep so I have to try my luck and swim. I swim free vigorously and reach the other side before anyone else does, but I notice Finnick was hot on my tail.

I use my training from climbing up endless trees in District 12 to help me up this mountain and it goes well so far but around a quarter of the way up I start to feel the physical strain. I look to my left and see Johanna gaining on me and she looks truly freighting. Her eyes are a blood red and she is baring her teeth up at me. The will to get away from her alone is enough to take me up to the last bit off the mountain.

Taking a small breather on the edge of the mountain, I see that Clove is also here. She smiles tiredly when she sees me and we both dash towards the Cornucopia. Driven with the fear of Johanna behind me I quickly grab one bag and empty the contents of another one into that one too. Then I grab my precious bow and arrow, a machete and two throwing knives. I then run over to Clove and see she is finished with her things too, we are about to run off but we see Peeta and Marvel come over the top of the mountain. I decide to wait for Peeta but when I see Marvel I get a sudden rush of adrenaline go through me and I can't see straight anymore. I run towards him and go to attack him, baring my teeth and thrashing my machete but his face fills with fear and he runs around to a different side of the cornucopia. I can't be bothered to go after him so I leave and go to join Peeta and Clove who are waiting with Finnick who has a spear, a trident, a net, and a machete.

As I jog over to them I see several motionless bodies on the floor already and I guess that Johanna and someone else put them all there.

10 bodies out of 48 are out of action.

I go over and join Peeta, Clove, and Finnick trying not to let it get to me.

Annie's POV:

I was going to run to the meadow and I should have.

Instead I start the long, trepid climb up the side of the mountain. I don't care though if I go too slowly, slow and steady wins the race. I'd rather be safe than fall off the mountain like I have seen one do already. I quickly grow breathless and lose energy but in time I reach to the cornucopia. It seems empty and so I walk and pick my way around the bodies.

I grab a back pack and empty the stuff from another bag into that one. I quickly check the bag and see that I now have 3 water bottles, two boxes of matches, a few bandages, some crackers and cheese, a bit of rope, and a small penknife.

I should have left then but I got greedy.

Seeing as no one was around, I go into the golden horn and smile when I see a whip, a pack of knives and a blow gun with at least 50 darts next to it. I grab them quickly, put the whip in my trousers waist band and the knives in my bag and keep the blowgun in my hand, go to turn around but then hear a thud behind me. Slowly, oh so slowly, I twist around and see Johanna smirking at me, her previous chocolate eyes are gone and have been replaced with twinkling rubies.

"Going somewhere?" she asks in a deathly sweet voice.

"Johanna what happened to you?" I exclaim but know better to keep my distance.

"I'm not sure but I feel more alive than I ever have before," she replies and then smirks at me. "I'm going to have fun doing this. That expression on your face is annoying me. I'm going to get rid of it." Then with an alarming speed she rushes forwards, wielding her axe at me and I scream.

I reach behind me, and snatch my whip from my waistband. I crack it and aim at Johanna and it luckily catches her leg. She snarls at me and throws one of her axes at me. I duck and gasp for breath as it whooshes past my head and lodges itself into the golden wall of the cornucopia. I cry out when I feel a warm liquid run down my upper arm and see that my shoulder was sliced. The gash isn't too deep so I should be able to bandage it up hopefully.

Johanna breathes in and smiles when she picks up the scent of my blood.

Breathlessly, rushing to get away, I grab a knife from the floor and try to aim at Johanna who is almost finished untangling herself from my whip.

Just as I go to throw it, I freeze. Something wells up inside of me and fills me with fear and doubt.

"_Can I even make this throw? If I miss I die. What's the point?"_

Taking a deep breath, I crack my whip again, untie Johanna and sprint past her as fast as I can and jump down the side of the mountain into the fast flowing river below.

Gale's POV:

I silently curse under my breath when I see that Katniss already has the only bow and arrow here so instead I dash forwards and grab wire, rope, a bag, a mace and a sword. Then I turn and begin the long climb back down. My body is still in agony from the first climb so I try to take this one steadier and slower.

"Foot, hand, foot, hand" I mutter to myself. I can make this. It's not too far. I can do this. I slowly make my way down the mountain face, breathing heavily. I stop when I hear a voice.

"Escaping so early now are we?" I hear a voice say above me and I snap my head upwards and see Glimmer with a sickening, threatening smile on her dirt caked face. Her once emerald eyes are now red and laced with violence and anger.

Ignoring her question, I continue my climb downwards. "Foot, hand, foot, hand," I say under my breath.

"What's that you're saying?" I hear a voice beside me say. Shocked, I whip my head around to the side and see that in less than 5 seconds, Glimmer has managed to get level with me. "Foot, hand, foot, hand? Was that it? I can help you with that if you would like?" She smirks at me and then with incredible unexpected strength she rips my hands off of the mountain and I fall towards the jagged rocks beneath. She cackles and then makes her way back up to the top.

I yell out desperate for someone or something to save me when words from Portia suddenly come to mind:

"_This belt is very useful by the way. It's a flotation device and can produce a grappling hook when you press the middle of it."_

Hoping to god that Portia wasn't messing with me, I jab my fingers into the button on the belt and see a thick cable fly forwards and the end of it lodges itself into the mountain face. With the momentum of the treacherous fall I swing forwards and my body slams into the sharp rock face.

I cry out in pain, as I feel something in my arm crack after taking in the full force of me and the plummet but in spite of myself I smile because I'm still alive and I'm more ready to win these games than ever before.

Marvel POV:

I put my hands on my knees and pant, trying to regain some oxygen. I'm guessing what happened to me has happened to some others as well. Those injections looked nasty and at first glance it looks like Johanna got the _Fight_ injection. Those eyes were as bright as the blood she had spilt on the mountain and they still looked hungry for more.

Shaking the image of Johanna out of my mind, I cross the river that acts like a moat around the mountain and take a look around. Behind me is a huge meadow full of flowers and butterflies and there is a clear, tranquil lake with willow trees surrounding its perimeter. However, in order to get there, there is a big drop in land and I'm not sure if right now I am up to another climb. In front of me, past the mountain is a dry area with not much coverage I can see a few ponds every here are there but they are scarce. Scattered around are a few bricks and pipes that I guess I could use for weapons and also dotted around are a few caves that I could use for shelter. Thanks to Katniss almost killing me I only have a small back pack with two water bottles, a few slices of bread and a penknife. Right now I need all the weapons I can get.

I sigh, and start of at a jog towards the barren land.

I don't get far though as when I turn the corner around the mountain I see a quivering girl. I move closer and to my shock find out that it is Delly. She looks up as I get closer and she smiles weakly and gets to her voice.

"What are you doing here?! Shouldn't you be getting to shelter or something?" I ask her concerned. Although normally I hate her I don't think that I can just leave her by herself in this state. She remains silent but looks down at the ground.

I sigh.

"You can team up with me if you like? If so follow me," I say and then carry on walking not bothering to look behind me. I hear footsteps and I smile to myself.

Cato's POV:

I've made a mistake. I should have gone to the cornucopia instead.

Although the meadow looks like a safe option, there is hardly any cover here and it seems like everything is trying to kill me. The butterflies and flowers spread poisonous pollen so it's best to stay away from them, the grass is filled with nettles, the birds are angry predators who think I am their prey, and to make matters worse the lake is filled with piranhas so even if I wanted a drink I would most likely get bitten. Who knows what else is here right now, I'm just lucky I haven't come across anything else yet.

I sit down by a tree and evaluate my situation. I'm covered in poison and I can't wash it off in the lake without possibly dying, I have no weapons or food or water, and I am all alone.

Great job Cato.

I sigh and get up and decide I might as well try to survive out here. I scale the tree I am next to, subconsciously scratching myself raw in a vain attempt to get the pollen to stop burrowing under my skin. I see a good sized branch and I jump up and snap it off of the tree. Then I look around the floor find a good sized sharp rock and sharpen the end of the branch with it. After that I tug at the end of my shirt until a long strip comes off, I then use it to tie the rock to the other end of the branch. And viola: a two ended spear. I've got to say I feel like Bear Grylls right now.

Deciding to make the best of the situation I try to find my dinner. Maybe a rabbit would be nice.

I walk around a bit and see some movement in the long grass. I grin as memories of playing Pokémon flood into my mind and I slowly make my way over. I am about to throw my spear when the things that were moving both stand up.

Amy and Enobaria?!

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Okay I need your votes. Vote out of the following who you would like to win the games:**

**Marvel**

**Clove**

**Cato**

**Finnick**

**Annie**

**Johanna**

**Katniss**

**Peeta**

**Gale**

**Or Amy**

**Thank you for reading and make sure you vote **


	15. Chapter 15

**I didn't realise how long it has been since I last updated this XD It's been like a month! Anyways I'm back and I'm going to try and right an alright chapter for you guys. Don't forget to vote on who you would like to win (votes are at the end of chapter 14)**

**This will be in Annie's POV and I'll to get some action scenes in for you all too.**

Annie's POV:

Water is alive. The moment you are submerged in it the water will instantaneously expose its fangs and strike. The trick is to not fight back, however, in this instance I have to go against the riotous waves or else I will probably die...

Water has a mind of its own. The instant you let your guard down it will take you on a placidly terrifying journey down into its depths where no one can hear you scream.

Water is the most powerful element since it has the power to call out to you like a siren, drawing you in, its waves constantly grasping at you until you are taken in and become nothing more.

The water in this arena is no different...

Gasping for breath, my head bobs up and down at the surface of the water. I search frantically and a thick sense of dread runs through me as I spot the colossal, crashing waterfall coming up ahead. Panicking, I clutch my whip and bag tightly and take action.

I crack my whip and aim it in the direction of a huge boulder on safe, dry land. Once it latches on I use all my might to kick towards the shore but the water puts up a valiant fight. It takes several minutes but I make it to safety. I shudder as I think of what might have become of me if I had taken the humongous plunge down to, most likely, the underworld.

The sun's harsh yet calming rays shine down on me as I lie on the floor allowing everything that has happened to sink in. In less than an hour I have climbed a mountain, fought for my life, jumped into a treacherous river and almost fell down a waterfall. Fun times... The sky is an unnatural azalea with clouds dotted about here and there, thus creating a false sense of security and happiness by making you feel at home. Whistling ghoulishly through my ears and grass surrounding me is the wind that carries around dead leaves and fallen flower petals. Due to the breeze, the trees lengthy arms dance, their limbs reaching down to grab me. Feeling slightly unsettled, I stand up, stretch, and start to walk over to the meadow when I get a bad vibe. Before I can do anything about it however, my body gives in to a superior force and turns me back in the opposite direction towards the barren wasteland.

As I jog towards the barren wasteland I fail to realise that behind me is something demonic and malicious. I also fail to realise that in these games I am not the hunter; I am the prey...

In due course I make it and I waste no time in trying to find some sort of shelter. Knowing the game makers I doubt that the sky will stay clear forever. The caves dotted about seem to be able to serve as a good place to stay for the night and even possibly the majority of the games. Right now I have three options: right, left, or centre.

No doubt that these caves all have different contents and/or different destinations. Either way I am certain they will all take me onto the path less travelled (and for good reason). A nostalgic wave hits me and I smile and think back on a silly rhyme I used all the time to solve my problems. I point my finger and chant: "Banana, banana, banana, split!" at all the caves in turn until I get my answer. It seems that fate has chosen for me to go right. So I do just that.

Creeping cautiously forwards, I peer into the mouth of the cave. Besides the opening of the cave, the rest of it is covered with an opaque, dark blanket, the extent of its depths unknown. I begin to have second thoughts but I get a sudden rush of excitement that takes over. I run outside and grab two fallen branches up off the floor. The, using my training, I vigorously rub one over the other. It seems tedious but after around a minute a spark erupts from the twigs and I smile.

Finally feeling prepared, I walk into the abyss.

Seconds turn into minutes. Minutes into hours until I finally realise I should turn back. These caves could go on forever and I don't have any water. Sighing in annoyance, I turn around and use my makeshift torch to guide my way back up to the surface. At this point the heat of the flame is starting to take its effect on me as well as the toll of walking so far. Sweat drips down from my hair onto my face and my breathing becomes more and more sporadic and it feels like I am never going to make it out of here.

What a lame way to go.

Deciding it's time to take a breather, I sit down, leaning my back against the cold wall of the cave, which offers a bit of relief from the intense warmth. Silence echoes around me until I feel like I can hear something.

Someone is definitely there and they are getting closer. The sound of their footsteps reverberates around me, bouncing off the walls, trapping me. I load my blow gun and wait in the darkest part of the cave. I stamp out the light of the torch and wait.

Breathing heavily I ready my blow gun and reach around my belt to get my knife just in case. The footsteps grow ever closer until finally I can vaguely make out a figure, seemingly belonging to an older boy- probably around 18. I gulp but before taking the shot I wait to see if anyone else is with him and it was a good job I did too as two more silhouettes appear- this time two girls.

"We can probably just wait it out here," one of the girls says, leaning her back against the wall. "We seem to be far away enough from everyone else."

The boy grunts in response and the other girl strikes up a conversation with the first girl about how they were missing the latest episode of their favourite TV show. I roll my eyes.

A few minutes pass until I figure out that they probably aren't going to leave until I do something about it. Sending up a silent prayer to my mentor to somehow save me, I raise my blow gun and aim at the taller girls side.

Without making the slightest of sounds, the dart flies through the air and hits the target. She cries out and falls to the floor in agony. The remaining two gasp and look around, worriedly. Sobbing, the smallest of the girls falls to the floor and applies pressure to the wound on the other girl's side. I blow down again and another dart goes into the same girl's leg. Once again she screams in pain, and my heart jolts but I know I am in too deep to just up and leave now.

A canon goes off, the blast temporarily deafening me, signifying the girl has passed out. The boy, finally coming to his senses, readies his machete.

"Come out, already! Make this easier for us," he yells out the general direction of me. Instead of obeying I point my gun towards the other girl's ankle and fire. Her body crumples and falls to the floor, each cry of pain stabbing into me. Then, deciding to speed this up a bit, I get out one of my throwing knives and throw it at her stomach. A sickening scream emits from her mouth and she writhes around on the floor a bit until another canon rings through the air.

Only now do I reveal myself.

I put my gun to one side and hold my whip in my left hand and my longest knife in my right.

He seems a bit disorientated at first when he sees me, as if confused how such a small seemingly innocent girl could take out two girls in less than a minute. Shaking it off however, he wields his machete and gets into a fighting stance.

Considering his stature, he could easily take me in a physical fight but in a mental fight he seems as if he would struggle. I'll just have to catch him off guard then.

We stand there for a while in a stare off.

He snarls at me.

I smile creepily at him.

He shudders.

Then slowly, all whilst smiling, I walk over to him, my weapons hanging limply by my sides. The boy honestly looks like he is about to wet himself; he is shaking, sweating and looks as if he is going to faint just from the mere thought of what I will do to him. When I am standing right in front of him I stop.

5 seconds pass and then I strike.

I bring up my knife past the side of his face and he recoils just as I hoped and so I grab hold of the bottom of his shirt and deliberately fall forwards taking him down with me. Then as I do so I twist myself around so I am sitting behind him by the time he falls. I quickly raise my knife and hold it up to his neck and he instantly freezes.

"That was fun," I laugh evilly and press the knife a bit deeper into his neck until a bit of blood draws. By this point the boy is practically begging for his life, shaking involuntarily, praying to every deity he probably knew in a vain attempt to be saved. I'm not going down this early in the games though. I remove my knife from his neck and leave a gash in his arm instead.

"_That should probably take him out due to blood loss."_ I then get up quickly, grab my things and run out of the cave.

As I reach the opening of the cave, I hear a canon fire in distance and I unknowingly smile to myself. Thinking it would probably be best to stay away from this cave for now I move away and find a different one. I sit in the mouth of it and look up at the sky.

In the time I was in that cave the sky has turned from a cloudless cobalt to a misty midnight. I lie on my back and sigh. My eyelids droop slightly and just as I am about to drift off a twinkling sound comes to my attention. I sit bolt upright and see a small parachute floating down towards me and I smile, reach up, and grab it. Hurriedly opening it, I find a note from Genna simply instructing "drink up". I reach into the parachute and to my delight drag out a 1 litre bottle of water. I blow a kiss towards the sky and hug the bottle close to me. Just as I do the Panem anthem blares out around the stadium.

Up on the spherical ceiling of the arena, the Panem emblem is shining brightly and shortly after follow the faces of the fallen:

"District 3- Jack Oakley and Kane Nichols.

District 4- Alfie Riley-" my smile falters as I see him appear on the screen. I got to know him rpetty well over the time we were all in the Capitol. I'll make sure to check up with him when we get back to school.

The people of District 5 were the ones I dispatched of earlier on. I watch the slideshow go on and am glad in knowing all my friends are alright for now but 13 are already gone out of 48. I need to be on my guard if I want to make it.

Tomorrow I might try and find Finnick. It's strange that he hasn't been on my mind recently like he used to be. It shows how much of an effect the games have had on me. The thirst to survive is always constant so I can't help accidentally letting him leave my mind. I miss him a lot but it's reassuring to know that he is okay and still in the games. However, I think it would be better if he wasn't here. He would be out of harm's way if he was out of the games already. That way he wouldn't be stuck in here for 2 weeks until someone is finally crowned victor.

Being a victor doesn't really appeal to me that much but I'll help Finnick with everything I have just to protect him. I need him to stay safe.

**Don't forget to vote on the previous chapter!**

**Hope you enjoyed this one, sorry for not updating for so long as well.**


End file.
